Stolen
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Axel and Roxas are sworn enemies. Or at least they were until Roxas gives the homeless boy some pity money. But just as Axel begins to trust humanity again, his world turns upside down once more. Akuroku.
1. Strangers With Candy

**A/N: I'm back! For a multi-fic! O.o I have had this one started and stuck in my head for a while now. I know that it is kinda pathetically short, but I hope to get the chapters longer again. Maybe. I'm scared that this will end up stealing from Romance of the Two Dancing Girls by Her Sweetness who is my lurver! Miss you Ro-chan! And also afraid that the ending will be stolen from something that dear An-chan wrote. But I shall not, hun. No worries. I won't steal it. Not all. The human auctioning is all I take. Do you remember that, An-chan? XD **

**My world is upside-down right now, so no more happy stories for a while. Not until Axel gets his rat in a random one-shot. XD**

**I love you all! I'm glad that so many have stuck with me all this time! Your support keeps me going. hint hint 25 people have me on favourites now. Love you! I am swamped with school and have realized that sickness helps my writing. A lot. So I won't keep you here much longer. Read on, my friends. It only gets better from here.**

**Must I? It's obvious I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Silly people that are naïve enough to believe that I do. **

**Hearts. Hearts. Hearts. Why so many Hearts? Hearts. Hearts. Hearts.**

**What was that? O.o **

**O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o**

The red-head shivered slightly in the chilly dampness of the early summer night, glad that it was no longer spring. He honestly didn't know how much longer his torn, ratty clothes would hold in the heat. The first drop of much-anticipated rain fell, landing on the boy's nose. He used to love the rain, laughing and playing with his brother while getting sopping wet. But he didn't have a brother; not anymore. No more brother. No more father. Never was a mother. No one at all. Just him. Sitting in the downpour.

"Reno ..." his voice was a hushed whisper, lined with misery as tears leaked their way out of his tired, blood-shot emerald eyes. Back pressed against the cool metal of the dumpster, he allowed tears to roll down his face, blending in with the falling rain. He was too tired - too broken - to even crawl around to the back where the cover would have shielded him from the wetness, opting to let the water wash over him, cleansing him of his sorrows.

Axel heard the cars whiz by at the end of the small alley and faintly recalled the days when his father would take him and his brother out for a drive in their fancy, expensive car just to get away from the chaos the world brought. They used to do that a lot, the three of them. But now, he didn't really know how much he would give just to get in a car again. A smirk rippled over his face despite his desperate situation. _Screw the car drive! I'm starving!_

A grumble from his stomach answered his thoughts as the last few drops fell from the sky as quickly as they had started. Standing, the famished red-head peered in the dumpster that his back had been residing against and noticed with a leap of the heart that there was a Wendy's hamburger wrapper sitting near the top. Snatching it quickly as though a ravage rat would come from the depths and steal his prize, he sighed contently at the prospect of the half of a bacon cheeseburger that remained in the old wrapper. It may not have been much, but it was far better then going hungry. He was used to running on zero, nothing but scraps lining his stomach that protested wildly late at night. Thanking his imagination, the boy thought of the cold, forgotten food as an elegantly roasted ham that his father had just pulled from the oven. Mouth watering, the red-head delved into the stale piece of food that would be his haven for a little while.

"Mmm. It's so good, Reno! I wish you two could be here to taste it. Marvellous job, as always, father."

He could hear Reno's soft chuckle and felt a warm hand resting gently on his shoulder. Spinning around, he let out a sad sigh. He wasn't insane -even though some people would say that he was. He was just a lonely boy with a good imagination. It wasn't his fault. He was only fifteen after all.

-

_The older boy pulled impatiently on his brother's hand, dragging him down the sidewalk. Reno grumbled at the fact that he was being treated like a little child - they were only minutes apart!_

_"Axel? Why the rush? We have another hour before we are supposed to be home."_

_"But Reeenooo! He is making pizza for us! And we can have a milkshake after! He promised!"_

_Reno sighed, wondering just how he could possibly be the younger twin - _A mix up in birth certificates, maybe? -_ as his childish elder brother gripped his hand tighter while increasing their pace yet again, this time to a swift jog. Axel was smiling and laughing, his eyes shut off to his surroundings as he ran his way through their world. So it was no wonder that he crashed into a smaller boy with spikes of shocking blonde, knocking the boy back. He fell with a cry of surprised pain onto the pavement as Axel stumbled back into his ten-year-old brother. The blonde boy glared at the two that towered far above him from his spot on the ground, tears welling up in his cerulean orbs. The younger red-head kneeled down to see if his brother had caused the boy any damage. He didn't fully understand the reasoning behind letting such a young child wander around on his own by himself in the first place. Tisk to the parents._

_"Looks like he's seven or eight. Poor kid must be lost, Hunh, Axel."_

_"Get away from my son!" came the hiss of a man's voice from above them. Reno gazed up in surprise at the sound of the cold voice and reeled back in fright against his brother's legs. Axel put his hand down onto the younger boy's spikes for reassurance as the blonde child was pulled to his feet by his father who he bore a striking resemblance to. The man snarled at the two boys as though they were monsters that had come to steal his precious son from his grip. "You are Marluxia's boys, aren't you?"_

_Axel glared at the man for a second before his eyes traveled down to the sniffling, glaring child. "What's it to you?" he spat out._

_"Keep your homosexual filth away from us. That man needs to keep his vermin on a tighter leash."_

_The older red-head twitched his fingers in his anger as his blood boiled white hott - he may only be ten but he had more intelligence then the average child five years his senior. Reno scrambled to his feet, being pulled back behind Axel defensively. Axel growled, feeling his twin wrap his arms around his stomach, pressing his face into his back. How dare this man speak of his father like that? How dare he have the pure nerve to scare his baby brother so?_

_"What is that supposed to mean, Strife? You afraid of him just because he is better then you?"_

_The blonde man smirked at the use of his name in such a harsh tone from such a small child. Reno tightened his grip around Axel's waist, burying his face deeper in the older boy's back. "That proves my point right there. Can't go two minutes without making some sort of scene. That just screams incest!"_

_Reno was glad he still had a hold of his brother as Axel tried to lunge at the man that was taunting them, snarling like a rabid dog. _

_"You see, Roxas, why you must never play with strangers?"_

_"Yes, father."_

_The little boy was whisked away by his father, sparing the boys one last glance, not mentioning that these were not strangers as Axel continued to fight, tears leaking down his face as he screamed. No one disrespected his father like that and got away with it. _

-

_"Run, Reno, run!"_

-

His eyes shot open in the dreary darkness, blinking a couple of times to get used to the soft ray of light that drifted down past the top of the building. A sigh escaped his lips as he tried to get up, walking over to the opposite side of the alley and down a bit to another dumpster where he relieved himself. He decided blandly that he would go out today. He would see if anyone would take pity on a little boy who look ready to quit. Well, really, he wasn't a _little_ boy anymore. He was alone – independent - even if it wasn't his own choice. His fist slammed against the brick wall at the thought as a hiss issued from him in his anger. He staggered to the end of the alley and shielded his eyes from the bright light that he was now bathed in. _I must look truly awful,_ he thought dully, feeling the grim on his cheeks and face. Glancing up one way, no one was in sight, but up the other direction, Axel could see two red-headed boys running through the bright, murky haze.

A blonde boy stood, watching as they ran and frolicked and Axel had half a mind to think that the boy was staring at him, past the two that were barrelling down the street towards him. The slightly smaller one let out a laugh that sent shivers though Axel's body.

"Come on, Axel! What are you waiting for! Come and catch me!"

A twitch of the legs almost brought Axel out of his safe spot by the edge of his alley.

"But that isn't fair, Reno! You had a head start!"

Axel shook his head and the dream vanished. He moved his eyes up to where the blonde had stood and noticed blue orbs dancing at him out of his daze. He felt an emotion close to hatred boil up in his stomach. A low rumble of a growl pierced the silence as the two gazed at each other, their stares intensifying. The blonde smirked, digging into his pocket before pulling out a wallet. From this wallet, he produced a twenty dollar bill and tossed it into the air, that smirk still taunting the red-head, teasing him to come forward and grab at the money. And so he did. He dashed forward and grabbed at the paper just before it got sullied on the ground. Axel gazed up once again and realized with a stab that his savour had vanished. Checking to see that the paper was real -which it was- he folded it and held it close to his chest, looking everywhere for the blonde. Nowhere was he to be found and so Axel opted to hide back in the safety of his alley, blocking out the world and his lost fantasies.

-

_"YOU!" he growled, his voice a harsh whisper as the figure smirked that evil smirk, brandishing the weapon in his face._

_"Yes, it is me."_

--

TBC

--

A/N: gasp who is me? Do you wanna find out? Or are you An-chan and already have a good idea of where this will go? Well, the only way for me to find out is if you review. Flames are gladly excepted. I want to improve any way I can! So, tell me what you thought, okay? Tell me what you think will happen. You never know. I may get to like ya and give you some details. Oh, and Dreamer. I'm still waiting for the thing from three in the morning, hun! XD! Lurve you! After you review, go check out Paradox by Azurela (or any of her others! XD She is amazing!) or Romance of the Two Dancing Girls by Her Sweetness. –heart symbol- They are both amazing!

Thank you!

There's a fire in your eyes and I hope you let it burn into your heart

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


	2. Help Me Through The Dark

**A/N: Well, well, well. Look who is back for another chapter. This story is so hard to write at the moment, considering the fact that I have so many smutty stories out or that I am writing that I can't write non-romance. Even though this does have … some? Maybe. I dunno. –shrugs- **

**I'm glad you have come back to visit me! I am happy! And if you are waiting for the sequel that I may have mentioned to Fun With Threes, you must wait only a little while longer. I need to get Lollipops sequel out first (as I already have that written) and also so that I don't get three things posted in one day. But no. I will postpone Lollipops sequel (Sex On The Mind) until tomorrow or something. **

**Stop reading my mundane preaching and get on with the story, kay! XD**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**H**e didn't understand why he did it. It was ... just a good deed. Help the less fortunate, right? Not that his father would approve. But he wouldn't need to know. Although, knowing Cloud and his resources, Roxas guessed that his father already knew all about it.

He couldn't just let that red-head go without some sort of comfort, no matter how small of a cash donation he had sponsored. He had done a good deed. Why did he feel so horrible about it now? Why was his mind bringing up the fact that he was supposed to hate that boy?

A growl escaped the blonde's throat as he slammed his fist down on his feather-soft bed, venting his frustration as best he could without waking his parents. Stupid. Everything was stupid. He was laying there as his rival could be dieing of starvation out in an alley somewhere, where no one would find him until they went down to get the trash.

He couldn't sleep anymore and so jumped up from his bed, grabbing at his long, black cloak to keep him warm in the early-morning chill. Remembering just how tattered the boy from yesterday was, on his way he grabbed his father's spare coat from the closet before slipping quietly from the large, oak doors, making sure not to wake the maid or his parents.

-

_"Why? Why did you do that?! Why did you kill them?!"_

_"Because, dear boy, I could."_

-

_"Larxene? Where are you going?"_

_"Where do you think? You don't love me! How could you? I'm a girl, after all!"_

_"But the boys! They need you! _I_ need you!"_

_"Whatever! You don't need me! You and your boyfriends can take care of the boys!"_

_"Larxene!"_

_"No, Marluxia! Not this time!"_

-

Axel's eyes opened slowly in the early morning dusk, gazing wearily around at his surroundings -the bleak bricks and walls black as the sun began to rise- before sitting up slowly, careful not to let his famished mind waver as the blood rushed from it. He didn't know what had woken him exactly but he knew he had a deep sense of foreboding settling in his stomach, feeling eyes on him in his post-sleep daze. A glance to the entrance of his haven showed what it was that he was feeling - the boy from the day previous.

"Axel," he said, staying put, cerulean orbs glazed.

"Roxas," the red-head replied, sitting up farther, emerald orbs swimming in his immense confusion at seeing the blonde boy once again.

Said blonde took a tentative step forward, making Axel reel back slightly despite the effort he put into keeping calm. Roxas stopped before he could scare Axel again but the red-head stood, feeling braver by the second; until the realization that the blonde's father could be with him slammed into him like a load of bricks. The thought alone made Axel want to run away and hide in the darkest corner he could find. A shiver ran down the older boy's spine and he set his eyes on his feet, fearing that the smaller boy would call his saviour to come and kill him.

"Where is your ... father?"

Roxas stared blankly at him for a few minutes before catching on, a grimace of pain crossing his features for only a second before he took another step forward, holding out the coat that he had brought with him. Axel gazed up at him, seeing the outstretched hand and the warm coverings that it was holding. "I'm not such a little child anymore, you know. I _am_ thirteen. I can handle myself okay on my own."

Axel gave out a sharp bark of laugh devoid of any humour. "I would love to see _you _do anything on your own! You couldn't last two days, let alone the five months, out on the street as I have!"

_"Axel! Axel, I'm scared! Axel, where are you?! Come back! Please! Axeeeel!"_

"I could so do it! But why should I? I still have a family that loves me."

_"I'm leaving, Marluxia. What's the point of staying. You don't love me. I don't hold concern for Axel and Reno. They could die for all I care!"_

Axel shot out his hand and gripped out at the boy's throat, tears streaming down his face. He brought the blonde around so that his back crashed painfully against the wall. The red-head let out a deep, feral growl that showed off his teeth, lifting his lips in a gruesome snarl. "How dare you! How dare you insult my family like that! Especially when it was your ..."

Axel couldn't finish his threat as his breathing intensified from lost memories that the little twerp had dragged back to the surface of his mind. Roxas was crying now too, fearing for his life as Axel began to shake, cutting off the smaller boy's air supply. As quickly as he had latched on, Axel dropped the boy and fell to the ground himself, sobbing uncontrollably. Roxas rubbed at his throat, tears still hanging in his eyes as he gasped desperately for breath.

_"Axel, get Reno away. Take him as far away as you can!"_

"R-Reno. ..."

The blonde wasn't even sure he had heard correctly. Axel's voice was too shaky to be understood as he started to cry out in pain. The only three words that the blonde could make out were "Reno", "Father" and "why?" Roxas didn't understand how, but the red-head made something in his chest feel like it was about to explode, pounding against his rib cage, battering at its cell to be let loose. He couldn't stand seeing his 'rival' like he was now, broken and beaten, sobbing his troubles away. So the blonde did the one thing that came to his mind - he leaned down and draped his arms over the deranged boy, dragging the coat up over the red-head's heaving shoulders as he pressed his cheek against the blonde's chest.

-

_"What's going on father?"_

_"Axel, get Reno away. Take him as far away as you can!"_

_"Why, father? What's going on? I deserve an explanation!"_

_"I'll tell you once we're safe! Just go!"_

_"But, fa-"_

_"No! Go, now! Before it is too late!"_

_Axel complied, tears brimming in his emerald orbs as he ran from his father, down the hall, towards his twin. He grabbed Reno's hand and dragged him away, out of the room and down the flight of stairs to the back gardens. The two were gasping for breath as they pelted down the hill to the lake-side, Axel pushing Reno into a bush before diving in after him. The slightly younger boy was staring at his brother in stunned confusion, worry spread across his once-pristine face. _

_"Axel, what's going on?"_

_"I dunno, Reno. I dunno. But we have to be qui-"_

_Axel cut himself off as a scream echoed through the bleak darkness. It was a scream so horrifying, it sent shiver's down the boy's spines and tears running to their eyes. _

_"What are you- aaaaggghh. - doing?! You bastard!"_

_Axel gripped at his brother who hid his face in the crook of the elder's neck. "We've got to help him! We have to!"_

_"No. He told me to get you away. I have to protect you, Reno!"_

_"But, Axel, we can't just sit here!"_

_Axel wanted to run back up to their large house and take on the unknown enemy that was attacking their father but knew that he would only get in the way. Another bloodcurdling scream then the blast of a gun. Reno cried out, attempting to break away from his brother but failed, being pulled back to the cold earth, frost gathering on his pyjamas. The two cried, rocking in the cold stillness, late into the night, slowly drifting into a disturbed sleep._

-

"A-Axel?"

Axel hadn't realized he had passed out until he was looking up at Roxas from the dirt, sun flitting in from the sky. He felt horrid, his face grimed with five months worth of dirt and tears. He didn't understand why he was so warm or why he felt something draped over him.

"Wh-what happened?"

Roxas' face softened slightly before regaining its hard composure. "I'm sorry. I said some things that I shouldn't have. It sent you into a fit of hysterics. I'm sorry."

Axel blinked a few times, sitting up wearily, gazing around. Still in his same old alley, still in his same old 'bed' even if it was just made out of old newspapers and bags and other assorted soft materials he had gathered. The only thing he had managed to grab from his house was a too-small shirt he had snatched from the mantel before the maid had time to pick it up, not that she'd be 'picking' things up anymore, not after that night. Axel shook his head to distil the scenes that threatened to take over his consciousness once more. A wave of dizziness overtook him and he fell softly against Roxas, too exhausted to even get off him. But Roxas shifted slightly, wrapping a comforting arm around the red-head's shoulder. Roxas sighed deeply, thoughts of his father and what he would say flitting through his mind. His father! He had forgotten about him! He stared, wide-eyed at Axel, shifting once again, this time so that he was moving away from the red-head. Said red-head gave him a confused stare, watching as he jumped up to his feet.

"Axel, I forgot about my father. I didn't tell him I was leaving. He will probably come looking for me and I really don't want him finding you." A shiver ran through both boys. "I will come back tomorrow, okay?"

Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing. The boy he had once despised - who had once despised him - was offering to keep him company. Despite how wrong it sounded, the tired red-head nodded, his head falling to and fro in a new wave of dizziness. Roxas gave a small -barely noticeable- smile before striding to the end of the alley and disappearing behind the corner. Axel fisted the coat that was still draped around him before slipping back into the dark of oblivion.

-

"Roxas? Where did you get off to, boy?"

Roxas bowed his head at his father whom he had run into as he was scurrying back up the long, gravel driveway to their mansion. He felt his heart leap once he saw the impressive figure of his raging father and knew that he should have at least left a note. "I went for a walk, father. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"A walk? You left three hours ago and you were only for a walk? Do you not know how dangerous that was? Your mother and I were worried sick."

Roxas' cheeks were dusted with a light coat of pink at the thought of worrying his parents so as he gazed down at his shoes. He loosened immensely when his father let out a sigh and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, guiding him back up to the house.

Cloud didn't notice that his coat had gone missing. He also didn't notice the dirt that lined Roxas' shins or the tear tracks that had run down the boy's face.

-

_"Axel, come back! You can't leave me!"_

_"I'm not going to leave you, Reno! Remember that. I will not let you down."_

_"Oh, but Axel, you will be letting him down. And you will be leaving him."_

--

TBC

--

**A/N: Do I leave cliff-hangers or what? I still haven't mentioned everything in the plot yet, but, at this rate, I will very shortly. Something tells me that this will be about half the size of some of my longer fics. XD! Maybe five chapters, at the most. I think this was originally a two-shot but background plot keeps showing up all over. O.o Scary. XD! I wrote this whole chapter in one day! I feel like a bunny rabbit! XD Pumping out children (stories) at an alarming rate! XD**

**Tell me what you thought? I mean it! I need to know how I did or else I won't be motivated to write! Why bothering creating something that no one is seeing? The way I tell if people are actually reading are the reviews! XD So give me plot bunnies. Give me cookies. Give me support. I even like one-liners! And Flames. Willingly excepting flames! Just so I can improve. So, do the world a favour and review! XD**

**I see you falling away. I see you killing me softly.**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	3. Here You Are Again

**A/N: I feel weird still writing this. Only three faithful reviewers. Er, only three reviewers period. If it weren't for An-chan, Onee-chan and Dreamer, I would be giving this one up. But I don't think anyone will like this new twist I added at the end. It probably disgusts you and so you will quit reading because it gets too ridiculous. But whatever. I am not updating until I receive twelve reviews. Er, until I have twelve reviews. Either way, my goal seems unobtainable at this point. But that just means that people are finding this story horrid. I'm right though, aren't I? And I just can't get Reno's eye color to stay the same. So I probably already said his eyes were green but in this chapter they are blue. X.x**

**Warning: Yaoi Twincest. Don't read if you don't like that type of thing. Not that it goes into detail. Just a kiss. Or two. **

**I sound very down this time. Maybe I am. I dunno. Maybe if you think enough to review, I will get happy again? **

**P.oP.oP.oP.oP.o**

The blonde shifted in his sleep, moaning softly as his dreams shifted to nightmares. Not the normal nightmares of a boy of thirteen. No. They were filled with the face of the red-head as he imagined the horrors he had encountered in his short life to cause him such an attack brought about purely from fright. They must have been horrid. So his mind worked in the bizarre way that a mind does to fill him full of fright and dread and other horrible feelings, flashing images of gore and abuse. The last scene before he woke himself was Axel, covered in dripping blood in his alley, curled into a frightened ball and rocking. Roxas tried to call out but as in other dreams, his voice failed him and he hurtled into a bleak pit before his eyes wandered open, flitting at the bright sun-shine.

"What the heck's the matter with me?" he groaned, lifting his legs away from the warm mattress and into the cooler air of his bedroom. He stifled a yawn as he stretched before pulling his arms tight to his chest and gave a small shiver, partially from the remaining chill that hung in the early morning and also from the dream he had just awoken from. A tight knot formed in the pit of his stomach and it took all his efforts to stay sitting on his bed. What had gotten into him? Dreaming about that boy like that? His belly bubbled and then grumbled in the silence, yelling at him to get food. He complied, slipping out of the remaining covers and draping his house-coat over his frail, small body before making his way to the kitchen where breakfast was busily being prepared by the many maids and chefs that they had hired.

"Oh, Roxas, dear. You are about early this morning. I'm sorry but your meal isn't ready yet. Do you mind waiting for a few more minutes?"

Roxas gazed at the rather plump woman that had spoken to him and he gave off one of his award-winning smiles. "Of course I don't mind, Gloria. But I'm not really all that hungry, thanks. Maybe just a few pieces of toast would suffice?"

The woman smiled, nodding, before blustering off in the crowded kitchen to get the young master his desired toast. A small little girl hopped up to him happily, a large grin plastered onto her petite face. Roxas held in the groan that wanted to escape at the sight of the hyper-active girl. He didn't hate her but he didn't exactly enjoy her company either.

"Hello, master Roxas! How are you this morning?!"

"Selphie, how many times must I ask? It's just Roxas. You don't need to make me out to be a slave-driver. And I'm doing alright," Roxas lied easily, knowing full well that if he were to tell the child about his dreams, the whole manor would hear about it in a matter of hours. Her smile never faltered as she continued to blab away - Roxas only half paying attention - waiting impatiently for his tiny meal. Gloria came back within a few minutes and Roxas gladly departed, lying once again about needing to study a bit. But when he got to the front hall, instead of going up the stairs to the library, he opted to go straight out the large wood doors and down the front lawn. No one to watch him, the blonde strolled casually, down to the street and off to where he expected the older boy to still be waiting for him.

-

_"That kid was kinda cute, don't you think, Axel?"_

_The elder red-head glanced at his brother in shock, his math homework sprawled in front of him. Reno was frowning slightly, staring at him with glazed-over eyes. A sigh issued from his lips before looking his brother in the eye. "Where does this come from?" Axel asked._

_"Come on, Axel. You have got to admit that he is rather attractive."_

_"He's off limits, Reno. Imagine what would happen if you started hitting on him. His father would have a fit."_

_Another sigh came from the younger boy of fourteen. "I never said that I would hit on him."_

_"No, but I now you want to. And it just about breaks my heart that you would go against me to have him."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_It was Axel's turn to sigh as he dropped his pencil and rolled onto his side, his features drawn up in a stony look that made shivers run down Reno's spine. "You know how much I hate the kid. And here you are saying he is cute."_

_"But, Axel, I'm just sayin'. I don't mean anything by it."_

_"Oh come off it. I know you better then anyone else and I know that once you get your sights set on a man, you obsess about him until you get up the nerves to make a move. I'm just saying that you shouldn't try, not this time. His dad already hates ours. You don't need to make it worse. Besides, I don't wanna share you!"_

_Reno's cheeks darkened at this last statement, making Axel laugh. "You don't have to put it like that! It makes it sound like you love me or something."_

_"Of course I love you, goof."_

_"No, I mean, love, love me. Like ... _Love_ me."_

_Axel smirked and sat up, grabbing a pillow from the bed behind him. He laughed at the yelp that issued from his brother as he tossed said pillow at the boy's head. He followed his weapon, landing on Reno's stomach and making the younger's blush deepen considerably at the pressure. Axel lowered his face down to the younger boy's, making as though to kiss him. Reno scrunched up his eyes, struggling slightly to get away from the red-head who was straddling him. He felt his twin's breath brush against his lips for the briefest of seconds before he felt his elder's kiss land upon his forehead. Axel laughed at the confused look that was spread across his brother's face as he sat back. He noticed with a bit of pride that there was now a slight bump in the younger boy's boxers - but there was a rather larger rise in his own. Standing -before the younger could open his eyes- Axel was on his way to the door to relieve himself before Reno's voice broke through his blank stare._

_"I do love him, you know."_

_"I know. Now, get our homework done, kay?"_

-

_"I do love him, you know."_

-

"Axel?"

The voice broke through his dreams and he had to stop himself from jumping. He opened his eyes hesitantly but perked at the smell of food that the boy brought. "Food!"

Roxas chuckled, shaking his head in his disbelief as Axel almost clawed at him to reach the pieces of toast that the boy held. The red-head stopped suddenly, as though he had just remembered long-lost manners. His cheeks darkened as he looked to the ground he had just lunged from. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I don't know what came over me."

"I do. I bet you haven't had a proper meal in forever."

Axel's blush deepened slightly and Roxas couldn't help but smile. The blonde held out two of the pieces he held and the red-head gazed at him with grateful eyes, not daring to reach out, lest his prize be stolen from him once more. Roxas shoved the cooked bread into Axel's had and the older boy's face lit up considerably. "Are you sure? I mean, it _is_ yours after all."

"Trust me, you need it more."

-

_"Of course I love you, goof."_

-

"What are you thinking about?"

Axel had scarfed down the chilled toast with slight moans of delight as the food traveled to his shrunken stomach. He had also become quiet after his meal, opting to stare at the wall as though Roxas weren't there at all. The blonde had almost become irritated before he realized dully that it was nearly impossible for him to be mad at this boy. Really, what was there to be mad about? He would have forgotten proper etiquette and even how to interact with humans in general. Axel was a starving boy who had lost everything, so really, what could a wealthy boy who hadn't lost anything so much as a dog in his life complain? Not much, I dare say. Besides, did he really mind the quiet? He was an anti-social boy himself (even if it didn't show), so what should he care if this one decides to ignore him? Perhaps because he wanted to know more. He always had wanted to know everything about the red-heads who stared.

-

_Something is really wrong with me. I know what it is to be gay as my father said that he would skin me alive if he ever caught me doing things with another boy. It hurts to think that he would discriminate against a whole group of people just for what they do in their spare time. But what I was getting at, I'm almost scared. There are these two guys at my school, twins actually, that really grab at my attention. I notice the younger staring at me every once in a while and he tends to wink when I catch him. But I don't care about him. It's the elder that I am interested in. But he only can spare me icy glances across the hall. It really hurts for some reason. _

_"Hey, Axel. Look. He's staring."_

_I knew my cheeks had gone a bright shade of red by the laughter that was coming from the two. I turned away, grabbing my book bag and hanging it on my shoulder as I stalked away. I wouldn't sit there and let them bad-mouth me. It just didn't feel right. Besides, I couldn't concentrate where I was. My stomach felt as though it was going to implode on itself, butterflies attacking and fluttering like mad._

_Now that I look back on today, I think I did the wrong thing. I should just have gone over and talked to the jackasses. What harm could it have done?_

_No more then what I will cause them, that's for sure._

-

"I miss him. I promised I would keep him safe, but I couldn't."

Roxas was brought from his daydreams as his question was answered, some five minutes after he had originally asked it. His cerulean orbs traveled over to the boy who he had just been thinking about.

"Who?"

It was really the only logical thought that came to mind. Axel jumped as though just realizing that the blonde was there. A small smile crept onto his lips as his mind drifted to happy places from long ago as he locked eyes with the younger boy.

"My brother, of course. Who else?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course."

Roxas blushed, thinking of how obvious of an answer it was. The blonde remembered with a stab the blue-eyed boy that would stare at him in the hall and in between classes.

"I couldn't save him, ya know? But I promised him... I promised that I would love you for him."

Roxas was taken aback by this statement and he reeled around to look the smiling boy straight in the face. Axel's smile turned into a smirk as he looked back over at the wall that seemed oh-so-interesting. The blonde continued to gape at the red-head but when he received no more words, rose to his feet and dusted himself off, his stomach feeling as though it was on a NASA simulator. Without another word he was gone. He didn't return the next day.

-

_Reno stood, not saying a word to his brother who had been sitting quietly at the table beside him. It was late March by now but it was still a little too chilly to eat outside. The snow was starting to slowly disappear just as Reno was. The younger boy took his tray and placed it on the to-be-washed-trays pile in the cafeteria but didn't return as he normally would have. Instead, Axel watched him make his way over to where Roxas and his small crowd of friends sat. The elder red-head groaned as he watched the smaller blonde boy stand and move away from the crowd with Reno. Axel jumped to his feet and started to make his way over to the two. He made it just in time to hear Reno's conclusion to a probably overly-rehearsed speech to the blonde._

_"... And so I was just wondering if you would go out with me sometime."_

_Axel drew his hand to his face as the blonde began to laugh. They were screwed. Reno had just made the most idiotic move in his life and Axel knew it. The blonde boy of Reno's fascination spun on his heel and walked easily away from the boy whom he had just crushed to return to his laughing gaggle of friends. "Fag!" one of them shouted out as Reno turned away, his face finally breaking into one of distraught. Axel growled at the gang on his way passed and was willing to knock a few upside the head if his brother wasn't in dire need of him. He sent a horrid glare straight at Roxas who was the only one of the group that hadn't burst into laughter at the sight. Instead he looked on with grave eyes, clearly not liking the fact that it was he who had to break the poor kid's heart._

_"Reno, come on. Let's get you home."_

_Axel wrapped his arms possessively around his brother's shoulders as the cackling continued behind him. "Like father like sons!" the same boy yelled out, making the whole place explode with laughter. Everyone had to laugh as no one messed with Seifer - the child of Sephiroth - unless they wanted the whole noble community against them._

_The trip back to their house was a rather short one. Axel didn't let go of his brother the entire time, even after they had made it back to their room. He pulled the younger boy down beside him on his bed and hauled him closer to his chest, feeling his sob-racked body heaving in an attempt to breathe. Axel laid his head on his brother's shoulder, nestling against him to try and get him to quiet down. Taking a few more deep breaths, Reno relaxed slightly, leaning his back against his brother's chest. This wasn't the first time that they had done this. They were always there for each other. No matter what._

_"You don't need him, Reno. You don't. I promise."_

_"But ... A-axel. I t-thought I really had a c-chance with him, ya kn-know?"_

_Axel chuckled lightly, breathing on Reno's neck softly. "His father is the biggest homophobe in the face of the earth and you thought he would let his son go with a boy? And they call you the smart one."_

_Reno pouted at the snide remark, causing Axel to sigh. "Need someone to show you how amazing you are?" his voice was less then a breath against the younger boy's ear, causing him to jump slightly. "Wow, you really aren't the bright one. Let me make you forget that little brat."_

_"H-how?" _

_"How do you think?"_

_Axel brought the boy around to face him while still sitting on his lap. Reno took a deep breath before allowing Axel to bring his face forward and his breath lingered on the younger red-head's lips, this time pushing forth to land against them. A second to make sure that he wasn't causing his brother to panic and Axel flicked out his tongue to lick at Reno's mouth, begging entrance. He could feel the shudder that racked his twin's body and it made him pause._

_"I told you I loved you and I wasn't lying. But because I love you, tell me you want to stop. Tell me you don't want it. I know how wrong this feels for you, but I just want you to know I love you, Reno."_

_One more tear fell from the blue orbs before he sniffed and pressed himself against his elder brother. "I trust you. I trust you to do right by me, Axel."_

_Pressing their lips together once again, Axel could almost feel tears welling up in his eyes as well, feeling horrid for doing this to his _brother. _He wasn't supposed to be doing this and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't keep pretending any longer. _

--

TBC

--

**A/N: I love Twincest but I believe that it kind of threw off the whole drama and serious tone and now I hate myself for it. Tell me what you think, okay. Tell me all the horrible things that you have to say. Remember, no more updates until I have twelve reviews. So, you wanna find out more? Tell me. XD! I'm so cruel. Well, there you have chapter three. This one is a really short fic consisting of merely a week. XD And yes, that does mean only one or two more chapters. … Not that anyone cares. –pouts-**

**Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and you hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress.**

**Tootles:**

**XbuttonsX**


	4. Photographs Are Painful Reminders

**A/N: This chapter is going out to An-chan and Dreamer! An-chan cuz I love her and Dreamer so that she already gets teary before the sad part that she knows is coming. XD! I'm so much more happy this time! Thank you all for the reviews! It really made me feel special! I'm still sick though. Sick and tried and in dire need of an energy booster. But I'm going to a friend's birthday today, so I'm all smiles! XD And I also found Dumbo! (Yes, I continue to play the first game.) I never realized he was in the whale! XD I just stumbled upon him this morning. XD! **

**New character saying hi to you all this time! And this chapter is very Cloud-centric. XD Maybe it will make you understand him better? I dunno. But I hope so. He's really not a bad guy. He's just .. sad is all. XD This is a really jumpy chapter, so hold with me, okay? It's mainly just questions and riddles. XD**

The blonde man grumbled as he pulled the papers from his desk, uncovering a photo that he had forgotten about for a few months - considering it had been months since he had been in this office. He placed the papers over on another stack on the other corner and picked up the small memory of a laughing man with jet-black spikes. The blonde could feel himself start to shake as thoughts flooded his mind.

_"Tifa and I are getting married! Isn't that great?!"_

Cloud could feel his insides ripping against their holds, feeling a great need to drop the picture of his friend and run from the room. But he held still, letting his despair wash over him in cruel waves, each one causing a small lump to rise in his throat which made him have trouble breathing and his cerulean orbs start swimming in the tears that were welling up in them. Another emotion soon began crashing over him: anger. He fell back into his spindle chair, holding his head in his hands as he let himself crumble.

Why had he even come to this room again after so long? It had been nearly five months now. Why today? What made him need to come back into _his _office? Was it the same reason why he had been worrying about his son as of the last couple of days?

The past. Everything always revolved around the past. Zack, Axel. Both parts of the past, both never coming back to haunt him. He had made sure to that. Neither of them could ...

Cloud slammed his fist against the oak desktop, growling in his frustration. Zack. He wasn't meant to ..

"Zack... Come back. Please."

-

Shaking, the small boy snuck back up to his room, mind lost, staying with the red-head who had just .. what had he just done exactly? He had said that he loved him .. in an off-hand kind of way. He had just said ...

_"I couldn't save him, ya know? But I promised him... I promised that I would love you for him."_

He didn't really love the blonde. It was only a promise to a brother. So Roxas' feelings ... they were just fake to, then, right? He couldn't love someone that didn't truly love him back. But Axel was a boy. Loving a boy was forbidden. Then why did it happen? If it was so wrong, why did he feel like he did? His stomach flopped, following him down to his bed as he shut his eyes, pulling his stuffed Moogle up to his chest. Maybe he would just sleep on the thought and see if it would go away.

-

_Did I say something wrong? _the red-head asked himself as he waited for the blonde boy to come smiling back. But he didn't. Not all that day. But Axel kept watch, feigning off sleep after eating the toast as beastly as he had. Was that what he did? Did he seem like a pig or a wild animal that had been able to scare the boy off? Or was it the fact that he had mentioned his brother's last wish. It killed him just to think that even after he had proven to his brother how much he meant to him, the younger had still loved Roxas more then him. He hated it. Images of that night flashed through his head once again and one in particular made his eyes tear up. When they had been cornered ... Reno ran with a ... limp. A limp. He had caused him to have a limp! If it wasn't for him, his brother would still be alive! He would have been able to outrun the monster!

Axel growled and slammed his fist against the ground, tears streaming freely from his eyes. "DAMN IT!"

The scream sent birds flying off in the distance and somewhere nearby, a blonde's ears perked.

-

_"Reno! Get out of here! It's coming!"_

_"Axel, I'm not leaving you."_

_"You have to!"_

_"I won't!"_

-

He needed to get away. He was getting lost in his own mind again. He told Tifa that he was going out for a quick stroll, blaming it on not getting enough fresh air. He walked at a rather brisk pace down the gravelled driveway that he had walked his son up a few days prior. His mind wandered in the warmer air of early summer and he himself wandered unknowingly around the streets.

Cloud was never the type of man to get lost in his head or show emotion, but today would just have to be an exception. He was doing both at this time. His face scrunched in a displeased grimace as he walked blindly, trusting any pedestrians that he met to get the hell out of his way before he ran them down - which he very well could at the speed he was strolling.

"DAMN IT!"

The voice sent him off into a set of hysterics - not just because it scared the living daylights out of him but also the voice. The voice he knew; the voice that haunted his nightmares. And he didn't want to know it; he didn't want those nightmares. It was supposed to be lost in the abyss of memories. The blonde reeled around, back towards the alley he had just passed and which the scream had emanated. Stepping back, Cloud peered into the alley and noticed a plume of red.

"Roxas? Roxas, is that you? You came back? Why?"

Cloud's eyes grew even wider in his shock. His son .. his son had been ... It all fell into place in that instant but Cloud still stood, watching as the plume of red shifted to stare at him with emerald eyes. The bearer of the emeralds took one true look at the blonde standing before his alley and reeled back, clutching a large piece of fabric that looked vaguely familiar to the man. But he couldn't move, his mind couldn't place anything except for the fact that the boy was supposed to be dead!. His feet were planted to the ground and memories burst through his head as though they were being chased by the devil. And Cloud honestly couldn't blame them for their speed. He didn't want to see them as much as they didn't want to be seen.

He finally twitched into motion but not in the direction he thought he would have. If anywhere, he was expecting to fall, not be carried off back to his manor like some beaten stray with it's tail between his legs. He had maybe thought the he would hurtle himself at the red object but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He didn't really comprehend what was happening until his fingers were tracing over the face in the picture, tears splashing around the frame as he crashed back into the office.

-

_The black-haired man looked up as his best friend stormed into the room, breathless and flustered, cheeks a vibrant shade of rose. Zack placed the book down on the table that sat beside the comfortable armchair in which he sat. Cloud beamed at him, his brilliant white teeth bouncing bright rays forth into the dim room, making Zack smirk._

_"I proposed! Tifa and I are getting married! Isn't that great?! And then she tells me she's pregnant! This is wonderful, isn't it?! Why aren't you smiling?"_

_Cloud's face fell at the grimace that he had received from his best friend. He quirked his head while raising an eyebrow. _

_"You... you're getting married? And she has your child? Perfect world it seems," Zack said with a bitter tone, looking up at his blonde counter-part. Cloud stared with wide eyes as a hurt look came over his face. _

_"What's the matter, Zack? Aren't you happy for us?"_

_"Oh, yes, perfectly happy!"_

_"Well then, act it!"_

_"That was sarcasm, idiot."_

_Cloud's eyes began to swim as Zack stood before he brushed past him, not saying another word. _

-

_A few hours passed and Cloud had yet to see Zack again after his abrupt departure. That was when a call made him jump for his cell phone which was ringing loudly in his pocket._

_"Zack?"_

_"No shit. Come here, kay?"_

_"Where's here? Zack? What's wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing. Come to my office. I have something to tell you."_

_"Why don't you just tell me on the phone?"_

_"It's too important for that."_

_The line went dead and Cloud stared at his phone for a second longer before he jumped to his feet and sprinted full tilt to the man's office - a five minute run across the property of the large manor that the two owned after they inherited it. Cloud burst into the room to see Zack sitting cross-legged on his desk, fingering a pistol in his lap, a large, fake smile plastered on his features. _

_"Is this happy enough, Cloud?" Zack spat, never once losing that grin, gaining a higher voice in his hysterics. _

_"Z-Zack ... What are you .. What is going on?"_

_"Don't you know? Don't you know what's going on, dear Cloud?!"_

_Zack leaped from the desk in a feral manor, baring his teeth in a snarl. He twirled the gun in between his fingers, a small laugh building in his throat. _

_"Zack, stop it. You're scaring me."_

_"Aww, the poor fiancé is scared. What shall I do about that?"_

_"What's your problem?!"_

_Zack stopped, his face going blank before it broke out into a small, pristine smile that reminded Cloud of the old days when it was just the two of them. He took another step forward, causing the blonde to wince slightly._

_"My problem? I don't have a problem. If anyone has a problem, it's you, mister blind boy. That's all you are. A boy."_

_The dark-haired man took another step forward, closing the small gap that bridged the two. He grabbed Cloud by the wrist and inched his face closer, his other hand going down to be placed on Cloud's slender hip. _

_"I don't have a problem, unless loving you is one."_

_Cloud didn't think his eyes could go any farther open as he felt the breath of his best friend on his lips. This was stupid. There was no way ... no way that Zack could love him. It was against all normal standards for a man to love another man, wasn't it?_

_"Is that a problem, Cloud? I love you. Is that a bad thing?"_

_Cloud could barely breath, let alone answer the man that was pinning him against the now-closed door. He felt those soft, warm lips brush his before they pressed against him a bit more roughly. What was going on? This couldn't be happening. Zack ... couldn't be ..trying to make out with him... could he? Oh, but he could. And he was. Cloud could feel the rise that was in his friend's pants and it made him want to run. But he couldn't, not with Zack holding firmly onto his wrist and his mouth plastered onto his own. _

_Zack broke away, breathing heavily and staring at his love with half-lidded eyes. He smiled when he noticed that Cloud was looking at him. He straightened slightly, taking the gun from it's place on the desk where he had left it to attack Cloud. "Answer me one thing before I pull the trigger, Cloud. Is it a bad thing that I love you?"_

_Cloud was speechless. His mind was still trying to desperately figure out what had just happened and was stuck from the point at which he had entered the room. He tried to speak, he truly did, but he couldn't even manage to stutter what he wanted so badly. It wasn't a bad thing. How could it be a bad thing? Sure, Zack was a man as he was ... but they were both people, weren't they? And a person is supposed to love a person. No. A man was supposed to love a woman. But maybe .. maybe he could give it a .. try? What was Tifa to him anyway? Had she held him after his parents died? Had she rocked him to sleep after a bad day at school? No. Who had done those things? the man standing before him, that's who._

_"Zack I ..."_

_He cursed himself. Why was he failing with words? At a time like this ... words could make or break a friendship; could make or break someone's chance at seeing the next sunrise! _

_"I see how it is. I get it. And it doesn't bug me. Really, it doesn't bug me. But, Cloud, remember me. Okay? Remember that I loved you. Promise me that? Just that one thing."_

_Cloud could feel the tears stinging at his eyes as Zack brought the barrel up to his temple, that smile still placed perfectly on his lips. The blonde began to shake his head, the tears flowing freely as he scrunched his eyes closed. _

_"I won't! I won't! I can't remember something that is still here! Don't leave me!"_

_"It's a shame. You won't even do your friend the favour of saying that you will remember them during their final moments."_

_"Don't talk like that! Please, Zack! Think it over!"_

_"I already have, Cloud. And it's simple. You love Tifa. You will never love me. So why bother. Besides, it's not like I'd do any good here. Have a good life, friend. Just remember ... I love you with all my heart. And I have for a long time now."_

_Cloud cried out and lunged. Zack's finger slipped on the small outlet of metal in his finger and the residing crash of the pistol rang out in the tiny room. Cloud clutched at the now bloodied body of what was once his best friend. His tears soaked into the black top that Zack had worn as he cried out in pain, cradling the corpse, rocking back and forth in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the strong sense of pure, overwhelming despair. He cried and cried, rocking the body, until it was too painful. His head pounded and his nose still dripped but most of all, his heart felt heavy in his chest with the knowledge that he had, in fact, killed a man that night. It may not have been intentional or even directly, but he had killed his best friend. _

_The blonde stood, covered in the crimson blood of the man that had been like a brother to him and gave him one final look before pulling out his cell and dialling an ambulance, knowing full well that it was useless. But he had to get someone here with him. He went to stand on the other side of the door but before exiting, he took one final glance at his best friend and felt his heart tear in two. The tiny pistol had done amazing damage, blowing half of the man's skull away. Cloud was thankful that he had at least deflected the shot so that the man just looked like he had fallen asleep with his eyes opened instead of killed himself - if you could erase all the blood and other gore from the scene. Cloud stepped back to the body and leaned down, closing those dull blue eyes that had once been bright and full of life; full of love and compassion. Before moving away once again, Cloud placed a soft kiss on those paled, blood-dripped lips that had been on his just an hour previous._

"_Why? I could have tried to love you, you know?" _

-

Cloud was too honourable of a man to admit that he loved Zack. He was too honourable to admit to his true feelings for the man that he had witnessed in his final moments. But maybe if he had just told someone about his greatest secret and what had happened while he kept it locked away, then perhaps Axel wouldn't be where he was, sitting in the cold of night after telling a little blonde boy that he had to love him for his brother's sake.

No one ever asked him why he was so dead-set against his son not falling in love with a boy. Not because they were afraid or already knew the answer. No. No one ever asked because Cloud would never give them an answer. He turned away those who did ask before they could utter another word and would ignore anything they said after the fact. It bothered him to be asked why, when he himself didn't consciously know the answer. But deep down, Cloud hated the fact that his best friend had died because he hadn't loved him. If he had only just told him that he had, then he would be so much more happier. If he hadn't hidden it, maybe the world would have been a better place for them all? He may have even been with him. But who knows. What happened is irreversible and no one can change it. But he could change his future - along with a certain red-head's. If only he knew how.

-

"Yes. I am contacting you as I have a little .. business for you to deal with. I need you to finish your job."

-

Axel groaned in his sleep, even after the sun was high up as he had fallen asleep in his waiting for Roxas. His mind kept forming pictures that didn't make sense to him. But some did. And those scared the shit out of him.

--

TBC

--

**A/N: Wow. I cried. Is that a good thing? Yeah, I cried while writing and proofing the part with Zack. He wasn't supposed to go all feral but you can curse my mother and father for that as she really pissed me off. They said that I didn't exist. They don't believe me when I say that there are two more personas living within me. XD But whatever. It's their choice. But they pissed me off because my mother said that I was ignoring her. I don't ignore anybody, damn it! I don't understand why every friggin person is saying that. –grumbles- So I yelled and then wrote Zack's death. It was supposed to be super angsty but it wasn't. XD Well, I guess you would have to tell me that, wouldn't you? XD So please, give me your thoughts, alright? Make me feel like I have accomplished something. **

**Only one or two (I'm thinking one at this point) chapters. So tell me what you think so I can get it out ice and fast. I don't think I'll be able to write this one until next weekend though, I'm afraid. XD Okay, I'mma go get ready for that party now. XD Love you all!**

**So much to mention but you can't find the words.**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	5. Vanished

**A/N: Hey, people! I'm feeling so loved! This has been slowly growing in popularity. But I need advice. So, once you drop in a review, do you think you could vote on my poll on my profile? Most of you have high-speed so it wouldn't take that long considering a vote on my dial-up takes all of thirty seconds. So, do that, please? 15 to get the next chapter. Shouldn't be that hard, should it? Besides, you will really want to after you get to the end! XD Me and my cliff-hangers. Love you all! This goes out to An-chan as she saved my favourite part! Thank goodness for keeping convos open when msn dies. X.x And also just because I love her! XD Say hi to my little bundle of acid! XDDD! Oh good grief. Dont let me talk to you while being sleep deprived ever again, hun! **

Roxas didn't know what he was feeling at this point. Yesterday had been a whirlwind of him sleeping and moping and then when he believed he couldn't mope anymore, he would feel a new wave of distress. It didn't help that he watched his father break down this morning. He didn't fully understand what was wrong but knew something had to be as his father never showed any sadness. So he made up his mind. He wouldn't let what the red-head said get to his thoughts. It would just get pushed away, even though it was one of the more hurtful things he had heard. He had to see Axel again. He had only gone one day without seeing him but it hurt too bad to be away. Grabbing his long coat, just in case, he ran from his room and down the many stairs, only stopping to tell Gloria to tell his father he had gone out for the day. He went to the driver's quarters and knocked lightly on the door. The black-haired man came at once, his regular black suit draped in his perfect attire.

"Do you think you could take me for a drive?"

-

He could feel himself shaking. Every sound was the sound of footfalls of the person that was coming to end his life. His eyes scanned the brightness beyond the borders of his sanctuary, waiting to see the blonde that had ruined his life.

Axel yelped when a blonde tuft of hair was visible right at the point he had been staring. He rubbed his eyes a few times, thinking it to be his imagination playing tricks on him but he believed himself to be correct when his nightmare spoke.

"Axel? It's me. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

The blonde tuft moved closer, a body appearing below it and Axel let out an audible sigh of relief. Roxas - not Cloud as he had been envisioning- crawled over to him, his face drawn up in a fierce pout, his eyes blood-shot as though he had been crying. Axel put out his arms and Roxas crawled into them, making a smile spread across the red-head's beaten features. The small blonde buried his face in the crook of Axel's neck, a sob escaping his tiny frame. Pulling him closer, the red-head put his chin in the boy's hair, much like he had all those times with his brother. The thought alone sent a shiver through his mind but he didn't move, just happy that his saviour had returned once more. After a moment of silence, Roxas sniffed, dragging his face away so as to stare Axel in the eye.

"I'm sorry. Can I take you somewhere as payment for the way I stormed off?"

"Anything you wish, Roxas. Anything in the world."

The blonde felt his cheeks heat up but he smiled, dragging himself to his feet and pulling Axel up behind him. The red-head began to move but stopped at once, staring at the coat that had been given to him on their second day of meeting. Roxas stopped, his fingers entwined with the red-heads as he followed the boy's gaze. He smiled again and picked it up in one fluid movement, causing Axel to smirk.

"You don't mind taking it along?"

"It obviously means a lot to you. I don't see how. It's just a jacket."

"Er, do you think I could put it somewhere then?"

Roxas raised his eyebrow but nodded, handing the coat over to the elder red-head who seemed to dance down the length of his makeshift home and almost collapsed by a small pile of tattered belongings. Roxas followed, his jaw dropping at the sight of all the objects Axel had collected over the past five months. The most prominent of the remnants of his life were a shirt that he had grabbed on his way away from the horror and an emptied ice cream container -sea salt ice cream to be exact- that he had picked up not long ago. His fingers brushed something metallic as he went through the pile to find a suitable hiding place for his beloved treasure of warmth that made his fingers tingle. Picking it up to drape in front of his face, Axel fingered the necklace, tears welling up in his eyes. Roxas noticed this and he stared at the necklace being woven through those nimble fingers, not being able to help the feeling that he remembered that little piece of jewellery ().

"Reno got me this for our ... 15th birthday," Axel stated as though Roxas had spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Oh," was all Roxas could reply as Axel smirked slightly, pressing the tears back and standing, the barbs of the necklace still entwined on his fingers. He reached back and hooked it around his slender neck before taking Roxas into his arms once more. The blonde smiled lightly, slipping out of that embrace as they neared the cobble-stoned street, making sure that Xaldin, the driver, had not seen. The last thing he needed at this point was his father finding out that he was hanging around with Axel.

-

The two boys were quiet in the back seat of the stretch limo that was taking them off to wherever it was Roxas had in mind. It turned out that the blonde had chosen the deserted beach on the outskirts of town. It was beautiful with the sun bouncing from both the crystal waters and the glinting soft sands. Axel let out a sigh of awe at the sight that he had seen years before but that was before Larxene -he couldn't even think of her as a mother- had left them. He laid that smile back on his lips as he ran from the vehicle with a quick word of thanks as Roxas clambered out after him. The blonde only caught up with the eager red-head once the boy had made it to the shore, his shoeless feet dipping into the cool, calm waters of the sea. Xaldin was pulling away at Roxas' orders as said boy wrapped his arms around Axel's waist from behind. The elder boy jumped at the feel, touches of his brother flitting through his mind dully before he shut them out, wrapping an arm around Roxas' shoulders.

"It's amazing."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Of course I do. But it feels so weird to be around water again."

"Come on!"

Roxas grabbed Axel by the hand and dragged him farther down the sandy strip before stopping away from any prying eyes if there were any eyes to pry. Axel skidded to a halt, almost crashing into the smaller boy who had stopped so suddenly in front of him. The boy smirked up at the elder who almost towered above him. He turned on the tall red-head, itching at the hem of his warn-out shirt, that smirk never fading. A wink of his eye was all that hinted that he was up to something as he started to work the material up to expose a too-skinny abdomen who's hip bones were clearly visible from malnourishment. Axel gave the blonde a bewildered look before finally catching on and he laughed. He laughed a laugh that held all the humour in the world. Such a small little child was trying to get him to play at such a grown up game. Axel let his tongue slip between his teeth and he grabbed Roxas' hands and hauled his shirt up and over his head before working on the blonde's. Roxas didn't seem to mind as he unbuttoned the jeans that hung loosely on those too-small hips and let them fall away to reveal a pair of tattered boxers that were once made out of the finest silk. Axel returned the earlier wink and pulled away from the small boy, placing a kiss lightly on his forehead as he left, running for the water that he had been eying with such a need it was almost unbearable. He didn't even wait for the blonde boy as he dove in, head first, revelling in the chilly water.

"Slow poke. You better hurry up or it won't be any fun for me!" Axel pouted, swishing his long, red spikes back and out of his face so he could see the tentative boy who had stripped to his boxers as well. The frail boy stuck a toe in and winced.

"It's cold!"

"This is the warmest water I've been in for five whole months. So help me enjoy it, kiddo!"

Before waiting to see if Roxas had actually taken what he said seriously, Axel dived under once more. When he bobbed up, gasping for breath some five feet from where he had gone under, he scrubbed at his face, taking the grimy grit away after long last. Roxas took a deep breath and stepped in farther. First up to his ankles, then his knees, his waist, his rib cage, until he was finally in up to his chest. He lowered himself down so that only his nose and above were visible where he proceeded to blow bubbles in the water, shivering slightly. Axel swam to him as though the water was nothing more then a heap of clouds sprawled out loosely before him. Roxas pouted slightly, sinking still lower and crossing his arms.

"Aww, cheer up, Roxas. Be happy, okay? I am!"

Axel grabbed Roxas around the waist and drew him closer, forcing the water out of his way as he spun the boy, pressing the blonde's back to his chest. Placing his chin in his hair once more, Axel let out a soft sigh.

"What's the matter, Rox?"

Roxas pouted all the more but didn't struggle from the elder boy's grip. Instead he pressed his head back, closing his eyes. "I can't help but feel like I'm interfering," he said after a long pause of just the two breathing as they bobbed in the salty waters.

"Interfering? What could there be for you to interfere in? You are the only person in my life right now."

"And I caused that, didn't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"My father destroyed you and it was all because I told him. ... I told him about what Reno had asked. And he couldn't handle it. He went on a rampage. He's really scary when he's that mad."

Axel shivered but not from the chill in the water. More from the chill that those words brought. "There is no need to tell me how scary he can be. I know first hand."

Roxas scrunched his eyes tight, shaking from suppressed emotion. Axel slid away from him in the clear depths, moving slowly back to shore. Following silently, Roxas hauled himself up and out of the chilly waters and sat a bit separated from Axel so as not to disturb the boy as he plopped onto the warming sand. The red-head looked up, patting the ground beside him so that Roxas would join him.

"Don't you want to know what happened?"

"Do you really want to tell?"

"I haven't had anyone to talk to in so long that I could talk about anything and still feel good about it."

Roxas sat beside the red-head and didn't even protest when he was pulled down to rest on the boy's chest. Axel took a deep breath and began his tale.

-

Cloud paced nervously in the drive, waiting for the man to return. He said he was on his way ten minutes ago. How far away was he? The blonde sighed audibly as the black limo pulled into their gravelled driveway and he moved to the side, stepping onto the greening grass. He bent down as the window opened to expose Xaldin's side-burned face staring tentatively up at him as the blonde returned the gaze with a heated glare.

"Do you value your job?"

"Erm ... Of course sir."

"Then where did you go this morning? I need to be somewhere."

"I'm sorry, sir. Roxas asked me to take him out and so I did. It won't happen again."

"Roxas? Where did you take him?"

"He went to the beach with a few friends," the black-haired man lied even though it didn't show on his face. Cloud narrowed his eyes at the driver but opened the back door anyways.

"I have some business with Saix and Vincent this afternoon. You do still remember where their building is, correct?"

"Of course, sir."

-

Roxas shook with the effort to hold back his sobs as he lay there against Axel's chest, the sun slowly sinking in the sky, causing it to turn orange and red and pink. The blonde couldn't help but feel horrid about the whole ordeal that he had placed the red-heads in. he felt those skinny arms tighten around him as the elder red-head moved to sit up after basking in the sun for almost an hour and a half. Roxas sub-consciously pressed his body closer to that chiselled, slightly less dirty chest and Axel pressed his cheek against the younger boy's.

"How do you not ... hate me for this?" Roxas asked through a shaky breath. Axel sighed, pulling the boy closer still and Roxas could hear the faint 'thump, thump' of the red-head's heart, making his own speed up slightly and his cheeks darken.

"I promised, didn't I? Well, you wouldn't know, but I did. I promised I would take care of you, to love you. Just don't run away from me for it again. That hurt."

Roxas sniffled again on the red-head's shoulder as the elder boy pulled him over onto his lap so that his legs sprawled out behind the red-head. Axel moved his hands down to Roxas' hips and drew back for a moment to look into the boy's face, a smile slipping onto those once grim-ridden features. "I won't. I promise I won't run from you again, Axel. I'll protect you, okay? I won't ever hurt you again."

"Good," Axel hushed, his voice barely a breath as he lowered his face to the blonde's slowly, waiting for the boy to stop him. He was almost as surprised as Roxas to feel their lips feather across one another. Axel cupped Roxas' neck in his hand and deepened the kiss, pressing his lips tighter onto the boy's. He felt Roxas shiver slightly and backed away, only to hear a slight whine of protest. Eyes shooting open at the noise he had just made, Roxas blushed even deeper.

"Wonder what my father would say to this," Roxas pondered before reaching up and placing his lips on Axel's once more. The red-head backed off once more, a sighing slowly issuing from the mouth that had just been occupied.

"What happens if anyone sees?"

"No one will see. I promise."

"How? You don't control who goes on this beach," Axel stated with a slight smile. "What if someone were to just walk up and tell on us?"

"They wouldn't. I can be pretty scary too, ya know!"

Axel almost giggled, pushing the little blonde farther from him. "Oh, yes. You are the most intimidating boy alive!" the red-head joked sarcastically.

"Hey! I can be!"

"Catch me and then you _might_ be a little bit scary!" Axel cried, jumping to his feet after successfully removing the blonde from his lap. With a wink of the eye, Axel was off, sprinting towards the water on nothing more then the pieces of bread a few days prior. He dove in and, when he resurfaced, was shocked to see that Roxas was right on his tail. He dived once more, kicking his powerful legs and going right under the blonde, his nimble fingers tracing a line down the boy's stomach as he went. Back grating up against sand, Axel surfaced once again, flipping his long red locks out of his face as he did so. The water swished around him and he felt Roxas pounce on top of him, small hands grabbing his shoulders under the water. "Ooh, Roxas is a little fishy, is he?"

Roxas blushed, scrunching up his face as he lowered his mouth to Axel's ear, licking at it slightly. He felt the red-head go ridged from shock for a few seconds before a tremor of pleasure passed through his body. "Are you sure you don't want this right now, Axel?"

Another tremor passed through Axel's body at the feeling of the warm breath on his deprived body. He placed his hands on Roxas' hips once more but let one fall to pull him up farther onto the sand so he didn't go under from the added weight of the blonde's torso on his. "I see what he found so intriguing about you, Roxas."

"What?"

"Roxas?"

The blonde practically jumped off the elder boy, a yelp being drowned in his throat as he gazed upon the man who was coming towards the two. He faintly heard Axel hiss, "And you said no one would see," but he couldn't concentrate on anything other then the man in black that was stalking up to them, his long, black hair trailing behind him. As he grew closer, Axel could recognize him as the driver who had brought them to this place. He felt his world begin to tumble, unable to move a muscle - which was rather dangerous considering he was still slightly submerged. He could feel his face grow bright in embarrassed fright as Roxas sat up, gazing at the man.

"Roxas, what were you just doing?"

"Erm ... It wasn't what it looked like, Xadlin! I swear!"

"So it you two weren't just being overly-affectionate?"

"No."

"So what happened?"

"I erm .. tripped?"

"Tripped in the water?"

"Er, yeah, of course. It's possible!"

"And you just so happened to fall onto this boy and press you mouth to his ear?"

"I have good aim?"

"Do I look like that big of an idiot, Roxas?"

"Please, sir. Could you just forget you saw all this? I'll just get lost, okay? You can leave me here."

Xaldin laughed, looking down on the boy who had a slight bulge in baggy, torn, old-looking boxers. Roxas groaned. This was horrible! He grabbed for Axel's hand, giving him a warning look, begging him with silent eyes not to say that type of horrid thing. But Xaldin just continued to smile.

"You think that little of me, Roxas?"

Roxas blinked a few times in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You think I would turn you in? It hurts that you have that little trust in me. I've been with you, for what, the whole thirteen years of your life, and that's how you think of me?" Xaldin pouted jokingly. Roxas let out a sigh of relief and Axel started. They were .. free? Fine? Not going to be .. told out?

"Do you not know who I am, sir?" Axel asked incredulously, his eyes on the man that had invaded their privacy.

"Of course, Axel. Which is why I'm letting it go. How bout you guys go get dried off and put some clothes on? I'll take you out for some ice-cream before I take you back. Roxas, your father is starting to get worried."

The two boys did as they were told, grabbing the towel that Xaldin had brought for them and drying off enough to not look suspicious. Piling into the limo with smiles on their faces, the three drove off to the nearest ice cream stand and bought three cones, Roxas stepping up and asking for two sea-salt's, much to Axel's joy. The red-head stepped out of the car shortly after, waving his goodbyes to the pair that were leaving him. He wore a smile on his face as Roxas promised to return in the morning.

Axel walked to the pile in the back of his alley and placed the stick that came from the ice cream into the discarded container, proceeding to search for the coat that he so skilfully hid. He fingered it happily, a smile brushing across his features.

"I'm doing as you asked, Reno. I'm loving him for you."

"Oh how cute."

Axel spun around at the voice of the intruder and was met with darkness as a burlap sack was thrown over his head. Kicking and screaming, he felt hands running over him, grabbing at every part of him. His one thought was that he was being raped and so he fought harder. The last thing he saw before disappearing was a flash of blue. He felt his clothes being ripped slightly then nothing as he was dragged down his alley, being lifted and tossed into the back of an awaiting truck, landing on top of a few other boys that moaned with his weight.

--

TBC

--

**A/N: Oh noo! Well, what was that?! Oh goodness! Poor Axel! My Dream-chan, you should start gathering Kleenex now, hun! XD Don't anyone get mad at me for not having Axel's recollection of his horrible events. That is only as it would be too long. So it is in a chapter all by itself. Which I am already almost done writing. XD The wonders that are class! XD**

**Are you guys noticing that each chapter has been getting longer and longer. It's creepy! XD**

**() The Necklace. You all remember the Jungle King keyblade in the first game that you get from Tarzan? Well, think of the spiky end part. That's pretty much what it looks like. I have it. Even though it isn't really from KH I'm still saying it is. It's really nice though! I love it! XD**

**KH Potassium Hydride. … I've spent too much time doing Chemistry homework. I'm seeing chemical formulas everywhere. It's creepy. So, to stop my hallucinations, why not send in a review, okay? It would make me happy! And don't forget to vote! Just think, if you vote, you will be getting two things related to this story! XD! And wouldn't it be just so fitting to have a chapter of the Twincest with the flashback of Reno-ma-man's death? XD**

**I have a growing fear and you're not helping me. Am I the only one who realizes it's true?**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX **


	6. Running From The Past

**A/N: Phew. I lied. Just like Re. XD But yeah, I lied about when I updated. XD! I still need six people to do my poll, but I think that was more so that I could just have a lil break. I really needed it to get this one out! XD But I was naughty! I had to write a lil Akuroku one-shot while the pain was still there so I'm posting .. twice today! Amazing, isn't it! XD How many of you will love me for it? XDD! Oh and Dreamer, I would get those tissues ready! But … You aren't allowed to cry, remember our deal! I haven't cried, so you can't either! XD! **

**This is going out to my leg so that it heals up nice and quick. (I kinda got it hooked on a tree when I was going down a slippery path in the woods. It's really skinned. XD It hurts so bad!) And also to any and all of you that have been with me since the start! You guys help me out so much! I love you!**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**--Attention: Read before the chapter so as not to be confused!**

**This chapter is all a flashback pretty much so don't get confused about the fact that it isn't in italics. I thought it would look neater myself if it were normal. But just the first little bit should tell you that, shouldn't it? Continue on.**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

The four shadows slipped silently down the long hill. The lead had its snout to the icy ground, following the scent of its soon-to-be victims, blood still dripping from its jaws from the previous unfortunate soul. The large, caped shadow behind the first drew up a few feet from the bush where the two boys slept, a smirk laid out on his pallid face at the thought of the two that were so oblivious to the danger stirring above them. He stretched his arm out in a well-known symbol for stop, causing the two streaking behind him to do so. The beast crouched down by its masters feet, staring into the bush with a look of longing in those canine orbs of ebony.

Felling eyes on him, even in the dead of sleep, Axel rose back into consciousness. He sat up and peered out between the branches, jumping back with a yelp when he was met with a smirking, snarling muzzle of red fur.

"Down, boy. We've done our part."

A blonde man stepped forward, a second, blue-haired man following in his wake.

"Ah. Axel, Reno. So glad to see you. That means I no longer need your assistance, Vincent."

The elder red-head started as the blonde began to advance. He grabbed hold of his brother, shaking him awake, muttering stammered pleas into his ear. Reno gazed at him, bleary-eyed, until he caught sight of the trio that towered overhead. Axel pulled him to his chest before climbing to his feet, cradling his brother in his arms in an act of protection.

"You!" Axel growled.

"Yes, it is I."

"What do you want with us? Why are you here?!"

"Which one do you want me to be rid of first, sir?"

"One moment Saix. They both disrespected my son this afternoon so both shall pay," Cloud drawled, completely ignoring Axel's distraught anger.

"W-we ... How did we disrespect Roxas?" Reno asked, his voice shaking in his fear as he was pulled still closer to his brother. Cloud barked in laughter, his eyes hardening against the two red-heads.

"You had the nerve to ask him out, fool. My son! Of all the people in the world, you choose him! Do you not realize what you are?"

Axel let the growl that had been building rip through his throat as it turned into a roar. Releasing his twin, Axel lunged at the blonde man that dared to say something so horrible about his Reno. But before he could wrap his long fingers around that slender neck, he felt a hand around his own throat, stopping him in his tracks. The blue-haired man snarled and tossed Axel to the ground where he moaned and gazed up into those two bright, shining, blue orbs that had only just begun to look at him with love hours before. A smirk formed on Axel's parted lips as adrenaline started pumping through his system. Axel kicked out his legs, crashing them into those of the caped man who began to growl at him, the red beast tackling him flat to the hard earth.

"Run, Reno, run! Get out of here!"

"Axel, I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to!"

"I won't!"

"Reno!"

Axel felt the heavy, steal-toed boot step on his temple as the dog grabbed his throat in between those foam-coated teeth. He went limp, knowing full well he had lost his battle. The dog continued to snarl, its lips exposing the great white fangs that were still slightly coated in another's blood. Reno's screams flooded his mind and they threatened to break his heart. He whimpered, eyes slowly turning to fall upon his brother who looked about ready to collapse back to the ground.

"Now, now. Don't go killing him, yet, Vincent. I still have something I would like to show him."

Although the elder red-head couldn't see the man's face from his position, he knew just from the cold sound that there was a devilish grin laid out on Cloud's impish face as he gazed upon his still body. He knew that was the reason Reno was screaming bloody murder - he must look dead with the way his arms and legs sprawled in every-which-way, a snarling dog gripping his neck and Vincent's heavy boot digging into his skull like he were some prized trophy buck. Despite the weight, Axel managed to squirm at the sound of Reno's desperate yelp. He saw with a plummeting heart that Saix had grabbed the younger twin from behind, pressing a glinting dagger to the boy's throat. Reno winced in pain as he was adjusted, being pulled closer to his attacker, his backside flaring up in pain at the accidental touch of the other. A small droplet of crimson blood could be seen on the shining knife. Reno whined slightly, gazing down at his beaten brother as his face was set in stone.

"L-let him go. It was my mistake that brought you here. Just do whatever you were planning on doing to us to me and get it over with. Just don't hurt Axel. He didn't do anything. He tried to stop me! Please, let him be."

Despite his strong words, Reno's shaking voice betrayed his fear. His whole body shook with the effort of staying upright and staying brave for his elder brother. Axel whimpered again as he was dragged to his feet, emeralds staying locked on those now-dull blue-grey orbs of his brother.

"I won't dispose of him yet. As I have said, I must show him something before I delete him from existence," Cloud hissed, his sapphire eyes blazing with enraged hatred as they glared at the two red-heads. The elder felt the grip on his arms loosen and almost hurtled back down to the cold earth, only his sheer determination to be the strong older brother held him on his feet. He had a strong desire to turn and fight his captor as new hands grabbed hold of him. Cloud shoved him, forcing him to move forward but away from his brother as he turned to address Saix and Vincent.

"Keep that disgrace here. Do what you please to him while I'm gone. Just don't go so far as to kill him. That just wouldn't do."

Saix nodded, a smirk spreading across his lips as he watched the blonde and red-head make their way back up the hill to the place that had once been a sanctuary to Axel millennia ago.

"Axel, come back! You can't leave me!"

"I'm not going to leave you, Reno! Remember that. I will not let you down."

"Oh, but Axel, you will be letting him down. And you will be leaving him."

Wanting to run but needing to stay, Axel settled for being jabbed in the back by the barrel of the small pistol in Cloud's gloved hand, shuffling slowly and casting longing glances back down to the four below them. Cloud forced him in through the unlocked door that lead into the back hall of the red-head's home.

"Go into the living-room. Your father wants to see you."

Axel felt himself shake as he tore away from the blonde, racing into the once-beautiful living-room. He stopped still at the door, tears brimming in his emerald orbs at the chaos that was scattered around the lit room. Blood covered the floor in pools and spattered the walls in places. A mess of pink spikes were visible over the back of the upholstered chair that faced the opposite wall. Axel could feel his blood pumping through his veins - seeming to miss the major arteries that led to his head - as he approached with baited breath.

"Father? Father Are you okay?"

Placing a hand on his father's shoulder, Axel, vaguely aware of the possibility that the man could very well be already dead, moved to face the pink-haired man. The red-head gasped, falling into his father's lap at the sight of him. Marluxia's eyes were partially swelled shut and he dripped in crimson, trails making their way down his almost-stilled body - the only indication that he were still alive being the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Axel clasped his death-chilled hands, crying out to him, begging him to stay. Marluxia willed his eyes open that fraction of an inch that would allow him to gaze at his son, his fingers clenching around the young boy's softly.

"A-Axel?"

His words may have been less then a whisper but Axel could still make out the faint traces of shocked sadness that lined his father's voice. Cloud let out a cruel, bitter laugh behind the two, juggling the pistol between his hands. Axel paid him no mind as he began checking his father over for all the damage he had taken and the source of all that blood spread through-out their room. He could tell that Marluxia had received a broken rib by the hiss of pain the he let out when Axel moved his hand over it. He easily found the point at which most of the blood had come - there was a large bite at the base of the pink haired man's neck. Axel could tell it wasn't human inflicted - he could see the fang marks from the great red beast that was still holding his brother hostage outside.

"Y-You weren't supposed to c-come back! You were s-supposed to t-take Reno and g-get away from h-here."

Axel collapsed once more to the ground at his father's sprawled-apart feet. Cloud inched closer only to stop at a deep, growled sob that issued from the red-head.

"Get away from him, you monster! What harm did any of us ever do to you?!" the growling boy asked, clutching at his nearly-unconscious father possessively. "I failed, father. I failed him. I failed _you_! I shouldn't have ran like a little child! I should have stayed and protected you! Will you ever forgive me?"

Marluxia smiled softly through his dazed state of pain. "Silly. There is nothing to be forgiven. You tried your best. That's what matters, isn't it? Wasn't that what I always told you, to try your best?"

"I still failed. And this time, trying my best just didn't cut it. My best still left us dead."

"We aren't dead, ye-"

Marluxia was cut off by the blonde snaking a hand into those pink spikes, tugging it so the rose-haired man's face was tilted back and he cried out in the pain of strands being pulled from his scalp. Cloud pressed the barrel of the gun to the man's temple. Marluxia whimpered slightly before settling his eyes on his elder son.

"Take care of yourself. Take care of him. Tell him I love him. I love you both. Live a good life, Axel. Goodb-"

The pink-haired man was cut off once more as a loud shot rang out, drowning out the remainder of what he had to say. Axel cried out, his father's form slumping as the remaining life left him. Tears brimming over his emeralds, he sprang at the blonde, a snarl ripping at his throat. The blonde barely had time to move as Axel ploughed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you?!"

Axel felt every cell in his body trying to get at the man. He found his teeth clamped onto something soft and tender - the man's neck. Shaking his head back and forth like the deranged dog he was, the red-head felt a piece of skin tear. Cloud cried out, finally getting leverage on the boy and throwing him off, his spine crashing against the edge of the chair that Marluxia's corpse resided upon. He gave out a shocked cry of pain but sat still, limp and silent as his fogged eyes took in the barrel of the gun that was staring down at him.

"That's better. Now come. You wouldn't want Saix to do too much damage to you dear brother, do you?"

Gripping his ripped neck, Cloud grabbed those red spikes and pulled the boy to his feet, pushing him out through the large hallway and back into the brightening darkness. Axel whimpered once more as he realized that there were now only two shadows below them. As they drew closer, the shadow sprawled on the ground whined and tried to twitch around to see them but was in far too much pain to move more then a hair.

"What happened? You didn't kill him yet, did you?"

"Of course not, Cloud. You know who you hired. You hired someone who knows how to do their job."

Axel ran forward, limping as pain ran down his spine. A shot rang out and he collapsed down to his knees by his brother's side, blood coming from the hole that had been shot into his leg. He yelped as he collided with the cold ground, his face inches from the bloodied one that was Reno's. He moved one of the hands that were supporting him and wiped it across his brother's cheek, causing the younger boy to gasp and whimper. Seeing how red his brother's face was, he wondered what he looked like, his father's blood sprawled over him as it would be.

"Where'd Vincent get off to?"

"He left, saying something about how it was against his morals to kill a child. Honestly, I agree with him. But, unlike him, I have bills to pay."

Cloud growled in frustration, striding over to the blue-haired assassin, cuffing both red-heads with the heel of his boot on his way by. Axel ignored his pain and leaned back after pulling himself into a sitting position. Reno's cheek was sliced - probably by the same blade that had earlier threatened his life. Pressing lightly, Axel felt the younger brother's ribs, causing him to gasp once more, scrunching his eyes in pain.

"It hurts, Axel. Everything hurts. I heard a shot. Who got hurt, Axe? Was it father?"

Reno's voice was soft, sadness lining it. He moved his hand up to stroke the tears away that were slipping down the paling face, distorting the crimson tattoos under those shining, swimming emeralds. Axel shook under the intimate touch, images of hours gone past rushing up to meet his eyes. Reno smiled lightly, the same memories flashing by his mind as he snaked his hand up to the back of Axel's neck, pulling him down slightly.

"It's okay, Reno. I need to save you. I will save you. I promised."

"Why did he have to leave? I needed his help with holding onto one of the boys while we tortured the other. Now how are we supposed to do that?" Cloud asked, looking down on the two with hatred. He didn't seem to notice their silent war as Axel pushed off of his brother, nails crunching against the frozen ground. Saix noticed, however and proceeded to kick Axel in the stomach, sending him flying through the air with a cry of pain, crashing with a dull thud against the stiff grass.

"Wait a while, okay? I have plans. I want to play with them a bit more before you kill them," Saix growled, kicking Axel back to the ground as the elder red-head attempted to reach his brother once more, causing a cry to erupt from his lips as his spine protested in agony. "Stay down, boy, unless you want your brother dead."

Axel complied with a whine, outstretching his hand toward the one he was supposed to be protecting. He lowered his chest to the ground, keeping his emeralds locked with Reno's orbs of blue, both twins pleading with the other. Reno for Axel to stay down and safe, that he would make it out okay; Axel for Reno to get up and run, saving the torture for himself. A grin ran across Saix's face as a plot ran through his mind.

"Axel, help your brother up off the ground."

Wobbling to his feet, eyes half-lidded in both pain and fear, Axel limped the short way to his brother, kneeling down and rising with the younger boy huddled close to him. Cloud smiled hungrily at the two red-heads, taking pleasure from their pain -a child at Christmas is what it reminded Axel of.

"Undress him, Axel. Leave him in only his boxers."

All three stared at him in horrified shock, Cloud's face going blank. Saix sighed lightly, shutting his eyes for a moment and hanging his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in between his fingers.

"It's something I want to show you, Cloud. I noticed it when you were away. Axel, just undress the boy!"

The twins glanced at each other, the same thought driving through their minds: _Oh shit!_ Axel sighed as Cloud drew his gun, pointing it between the two. Taking a deep breath, Axel stared at Reno and the younger nodded slightly, his hand reaching over to squeeze that of Axel's, giving him strength. Reno pulled his hand over, keeping his eyes on those of his brother's. Unable to help himself, Axel shut his emerald orbs to the world, concentrating on keeping his hands still and not getting turned on from undressing his brother for the second time in twenty-four hours. His breathing quickened slightly when his nimble fingers began lifting away the fabric that covered the younger twin's torso, flesh dusting against flesh accidentally on purpose. A shudder shook his body at the sight of the angry red marks that he had left on the soft, pale skin of his brother. Biting back tears, he pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, the first rays of morning sunlight peeking over the horizon, sending an eerie orange glow over the scene.

A low growl of disgust drew up in Cloud's throat as comprehension dawned in his mind. Saix nodded slightly at the fact that his suspicions had been proven correct. Axel stopped, holding his brother's black linen shirt in his shaking hands.

"They look ... fresh. Where'd they come from? If you already have a _lover_, why did you take your own life by asking Roxas to be yours?"

Reno took a deep breath to steady himself as all eyes traveled over his exposed chest and neck, gazing at the clearly-visible love-bites that shone against his paled skin. He locked eyes with Axel once more, if only for a moment, sending him an apologetic look and willing him to understand.

"I don't truly love the one that did this. They only did it to get my mind away from the hurt and rejection I received from your son, anyways. It was a one-time thing. It didn't mean a thing to either of us. What do you expect from horny teenagers now-a-days?"

Axel began shaking his head, tears now leaking from his emerald orbs as he sobbed.

"You lie! You must tell me you're lying, Reno! Say it meant something to you! Say it wasn't all just to get your mind off of what you felt!"

Reno cringed at the look of hurt that spread across his brother's bloodied face. "What's the matter? It's not like you did this. Just drop it. What's done is done, after all," Reno finished, a tear finally rolling down his cheek. Cloud growled out his contempt, forgetting his once-so-cool demeanour and replacing it with bloodlust and a stagger towards Saix, grabbing for the knife that remained in his hand. He stole it without a single comprehensible word and lunged at the younger of the two red-heads, slicing at any exposed flesh within reach while knocking both boys off their feet.

Axel fell away from his brother, crying in horror as Reno screeched from the pain of his tail-bone crashing against the hard ground. Of course that would hurt any normal person badly enough, spelling out instant headache and a limp but Reno's pain was twice that as he backside protested, still sore from the previous day's events.

"You disrespect my son with your filth and then you come and tell me that you slept with someone else? You deserve a worse death then any I could give you! You are nothing more then a common whore!"

Reno cried out once more as the blonde sliced his fragile flesh. Blood flooded over the blonde's hands as he roared in anger. Tears dripped from Reno's blue orbs at the pain and pressure being applied to his chest from the enraged blonde.

"Cloud! Cloud! Calm down! Don't kill him yet!"

Saix grabbed Cloud by the arms, dragging the frothing man from the boy, leaving the dagger lodged in the mutilated chest of the younger twin. Axel scampered over to his brother, barely able to hear the boy's shallow breathing.

"Reno! Reno, no! ... Stay with me! You've gotta be okay! Please!" Axel gasped out, grabbing Reno by the shoulders and trying to shake him, forcing those blue orbs to stay fixed on him. Reno let a small smile dust his lips as he took hold of the handle that stood erect from his chest with one hand and snaked the other up to the back of his twin's neck once more, pressing the delicate skin there to lower the elder teen's face to that of the dying boy's.

Their lips feathered against each other's and Axel couldn't help but feel the slight amount of hope that began to well up in his chest. Maybe he could still get his brother away! Maybe they could live together, away from this place! Away from the place that had housed them all their short lives and the place that had witnessed the moment of chaos that turned their lives upside-down!

"I lied," he breathed against Axel's lips, finally answering the protest from earlier, sending shivers down the elder twin's spine. He let out a hiss of distress.

"I know. I know you did that to save me. You didn't have to, you know. Now you're gonna die. How am I supposed to help you if you're dead?"

Reno shook his head lightly. " He came here just to kill me, bro. It's obvious that he is going to do whatever it takes to succeed in this. So, Axel, you have to do me two last things. That's how you can help me."

The elder red-head was shocked at how calm, firm and strong his brother's voice was as his own cracked and shrank. "Anything," he managed to gasp out.

"Run. Leave me here. Just make sure you get out safe."

"I can't leave you!"

"You promised."

"I promised a lot of things! Sometimes it's just impossible to keep your word!"

"But not this time. You are going to leave me here. And when you do, you're going to love him for me."

"L-Love him ... You don't mean Roxas, do you?"

"Only if you find him."

"But Reno!"

"You promised you'd do anything. Those are my two 'anythings'. Just do it? For me?"

Axel caved at the pleading look he was receiving from the younger twin, causing those two slash-tattoos to bunch up beside Reno's eyes. How could someone be so calm in the face of Death? Reno forced his mouth down, their lips dusting in a lover's kiss. The elder red-head felt his skin crawl with unease. He was being watched, he could feel it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cloud roared, continuing his struggles against Saix at the sight of Axel's lips dusting those of his brother. Saix held firm although his face had slackened in confusion. Reno's eyes widened in shock but he didn't pull away from the kiss he had started. He instead pressed their lips tighter together for a moment before pushing Axel up with almost all of his remaining strength.

"Go Axel. Please."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Axel, listen to me. I'm almost dead as is. I'll only slow you down. I don't think I could even make it to those bushes over there. Besides, I need you to run so you don't see what I'm going to do."

"You have to try, Reno! You can't leave me!"

"Just go!"

Axel bit back tears as he crashed his lips against the martyr's before staggering to his feet, hobbling into the safety of near-by bushes just as Reno got up, blood dripping from his deep gashes, splattering to the ground, painting it crimson. A snarl etched his features as the dagger set in his fist.

"You think you could defeat me that easily? You've got another thing coming to you!" Reno growled, springing towards his prey. Axel couldn't help but feel something burn in his chest. Reno had always told him that if he had a choice, he would want to die screaming a heroic phrase, something that the hero would proclaim in the middle of a difficult battle in a game or comic where all odds were staring them down.

Reno managed to catch the man's cheek as his eyes clouded over in tears, blood and deathly darkness, throwing his aim off by quite a bit. He growled in his frustration, grabbing at anything of that blonde monster he could as he felt his body failing. Gripping the front of his prey's shirt, Reno slumped to the ground, the blood-drenched knife still clenched in his palm. A sly smirk crossed his lips. "You know you can't kill something that's already dead."

Cloud gaped at the red-head that was grinning so cockily up at him, his body appearing to be a prop from a gory slasher-fic. His fingers still locked on the weapon that had once been used against him, Reno lifted the blade to his throat, making sure he held eye-contact with the man above him, forcing thoughts of the boy that sat in the bushes -even though he had plainly told him to get far, far away - out of his head. Trailing the glinting silver across his trachea, the red-head allowed it entry into his soft flesh.

Away in the bushes, Axel covered his mouth to hold back the scream that was building up in his throat as he watched the blood and life spurt from his twin's slit neck. "Reno!" was all he managed to gasp out before he ran, making sure to get his legs moving, putting as much distance between himself and the man that had turned his life towards the streets as he possibly could. Moving at an alarming rate for someone as blinded and injured as he, Axel stumbled into the wall of an alley, collapsing and feelings tears that he thought impossible at this point sting at his cheeks. He curled into a defensive ball, fisting the shirt he had managed to hold onto.

"Why'd this happen, Reno? What did we do wrong?"

"It's okay, Axel. I'll make sure to keep you safe. Just remember your promise."

Axel jumped, gazing around the spot he thought he had to himself but no one was there. He must be going insane. Hallucinating, perhaps?

"R-Reno? Where are you?"

"Calm down. I'll always be with you. I'll stay by your side."

"But ... Where are you? ... I thought you died. I saw you do it! You were dead!"

"Just remember, I'm always here if you need me."

The red-head felt a cold shiver run down his aching spine. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the protesting his body did, trying to see into the gloom but his puffy eyes couldn't adjust to the dankness that surrounded him. He felt a bizarre wave of exhaustion and .. relief? wash over him. Axel pressed his back against the cold stone, slipping back into his ball and laying his forehead against his knees. Letting his mind black out the horror and chaos, he slipped into dark oblivion, feeling a sense of peace in the pit of his stomach. He knew, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, that he was safe ... for now, anyways.

--

TBC

--

**A/N: Yeah, that was what happened. Pretty sad. DX I feel horrible for doing that to Reno but didn't he die a hero's death? He was noble in his last moments! Confused about how Reno could talk to Axel even after he was dead? Think of what Aerith does in Advent Children. It's kinda like that only different. All I know about it is that it becomes important in the next chapter. And, guess what, people! Next chapter is last! Imagine that! XD! So you will all get to find out what happened to poor Axel! XDD! Hope this chapter didn't confuse you! XD**

**You're my true love. My whole heart. Please don't through that away.**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	7. Stolen

**A/N: Well, here it is. I must say, I am very proud of this! Everyone's feedback kept me going! A special thanks to An-chan and Dreamer! This is going out to you two! And Dream-chan, get out your tissues. I cried. XD Maybe just from the thought of it being over? I dunno! Whatever it is, I cried at the very end. Which wasn't good considering the fact that me and mom were in the middle of an argument about my slowly becoming isolated away from the family! XD! **

**My long journey is finally over! Thank you to all that reviewed and even just read this! I love you all! Watch out for any upcoming fics I may get into! XD! Silly Devvi-kun getting a Twincest idea in my head! **

**T.TT.TT.TT.TT.T**

A groan somewhere below him made Axel aware of his surroundings. He was moving, in a truck, with others somewhere beneath him. He was blinded by the bag on his head but his hands remained unfastened. He ripped the bag from his face but nearly wished he had kept it there. He was in a truck but not the normal, half-ton trucks he was used to seeing. He could tell this was larger. A moving van perhaps? The thought alone made him shudder. Where was he heading off to now?

"Hey, new guy, would you move? You're crushing me," The lump below grumbled, forcing Axel to tumble off of him when he sat up. In the dim light of the windowless truck, Axel could tell that this man was in tattered clothing, just like himself. As the small light flickered above them from hitting a bump, Axel could take in more of the men and boys that were sitting all over the bed of their prison.

"Give him a break, Leon. It isn't his fault that this is your second time in this mess. That's no ones but your own," A second man sighed, curling his legs up to his chest as his blonde hair shielded his vibrant green eyes. The first man, Leon, grumbled, turning from the blonde that had taunted him. Axel crawled unsteadily over to the blonde that had defended him, warily gazing at him. Those jade orbs glared at him, almost ready to sear him with their intensity. "What do you want, brat?"

"I wanna know what's going on? What happened?"

"You mean you don't know? I thought you were a rat of the streets. Every rat knows about what we've got ourselves into and each vermin's heart trembles at the thought. How long have you been a rat?" the blonde man hissed, his lips drawing up in a snarl. A second blonde beside him slapped him across the top of the head.

"Be kind to the poor boy, Vexen. You don't know what happened to him."

"But, Luxord," Vexen hissed, giving the second blonde a pleading glare.

"No," Luxord snarled, causing Vexen to curl into a tighter ball, hugging his legs close to his chest. "You should have learned you place a long time ago, Vexen. Now, how long have you been one of us, child?"

Axel couldn't help but shudder at the malice and lust that lined Luxord's voice. "F-Five months?"

Luxord's crystalline blue eyes widened in the dim light. "Five months? That long and you still don't know where we're off to?"

"If he's alone, how would he know? I didn't know any better when I was out for five months. You men have all been around, searching for the miniscule scraps you can get. Maybe he was too frightened or in too much pain to do much other then sit in his one little safe spot. What is your name, at least, boy?" the black haired man asked, glancing over his shoulder to stare at the newest boy. Axel returned his gaze a moment before answering.

"It's Axel. All I wanna know is what's going on."

"Whoa, wait, Axel? As in Marluxia's son? The one that Cloud is out to kill?"

A hiss echoed around the enclosed space from the question asked by a grey haired boy, not much older then Axel. The red-head heard the slight growl that Vexen emitted before the blonde was slapped across the head once more by Luxord. Axel himself winced.

"Yeah, that's me."

"You got away from him?! You really were able to get away from Saix, Vincent _and _Cloud?!" the same boy asked, intrigued, inching closer.

"I-I guess. I had help though."

"Where are they?! Who was it?"

Axel cringed away, tears threatening to sting at his eyes. "They died."

"Oh."

"Kadaj, you need to learn to hold your tongue. You don't want to be punished, do you?" Leon warned, turning his attention on the boy who shrank into a corner, promising to behave.

"Punished? By who?"

"Okay, I'm done with this game. We're off to the auctions. It's where all the rich bastards get their slaves. If you don't behave for your masters, you get punished in whichever way they want. The worst I've received was a week without food locked up in the cellar. Not too pleasant considering the fact that it was worse then when I didn't belong to society. Maybe you'll be lucky, kid. Maybe you'll get some creepy old lady that isn't too hard on her slaves."

"This is where ... This is where we got our .. servants? No, no! It can't be true! They looked fine when Father brought them in!"

"Yeah, Marluxia was one of the better to get, considering the fact that he didn't really punish his servants, allowing them to leave whenever they felt like bothering. His mansion was a nice one. I got to give it a grand tour when I was with my old ... master."

"Leon, must you be so harsh to the boy? It is his home you are talking about."

"What's the point, Luxord? He'll have to find out sooner or later. Or are you just trying to get into his good books so you can have a new play-toy."

Axel took on Vexen's position, chin resting between his knees as thoughts flooded his mind. He was .. being sold? Like cattle at a market? He felt someone scurry over and lay their head on his shoulder, snaking their fingers into his own. He glanced up and was met with bright, blue eyes.

"It'll be okay. Mother found a safe place. I'm sure we will, too."

Kadaj placed his head back on Axel's shoulder and the red-head let his chin fall back to his knees. The ride to their destination didn't seem to take all that long as no others were caught up. Axel found he had made awkward friends with both Kadaj and Luxord. Vexen and Leon still gazed at him with bland hatred. The doors opened and artificial light streamed in to meet them, their eyes searing from the brightness. Axel struggled weakly as he felt more then saw hands grabbing hold of him, pulling him from the truck. He heard Leon's fierce curses as he struggled, kicking his captor in the shin as he was carted off the back. He let out a scream of frustration as he was tackled by two more large men. Axel fell limp in his captors hands, memories from months gone by flashing through his mind. Cloud was there, gripping him. He shook his head and Cloud disappeared and was replaced by a large man. He felt himself being stripped of his ratty clothing as others around him were treated the same. Warm water ran over his skin, scraping away some of the grime that had built up again.

"What's going on?" he asked his captor weakly. The man did nothing more then look away from him.

Axel was carted off to a room and shackled to a wall, in between his two newest friends. Leon had seemed to have either lost his will or had been drugged as he slumped forward on the wall opposite, his head hanging and a bruise already forming around his eye where he had been punched. Kadaj was shaking on one side of him while Luxord was soothing Vexen with mild words of comfort.

Five minutes passed slowly, all the men shaking from the chill of their damp skin drying. Axel gazed up and down the row, noting that there were ten of them in all. A door banged open somewhere around a corner and out stepped a man in a long coat, his blue hair glinting in the light. A stark smirk crossed his lips at the sight of all of the men, shaking in the cold.

"There was a better turn-out then I expected. I'm sure you all know how this works. Better put on you best smiles so that you get taken into a nice manor," The blue-haired man taunted, his eyes lingering on Axel's shuddering form before turning away. The man turned to walk away but stopped at the door. "Oh, and Axel, there is someone who is very eager to place a wager on you."

-

Prisoners were taken away one by one and Axel felt his heart dying a little more as one of the men would try to get their captor off and away but only ending in letting out a yelp of pain when an iron beating stick was slammed against their back. Leon was easily the strongest willed of them there. He fought his captor and had almost beaten him to the ground before a second man grabbed him, slamming him into the wall. Axel cringed and Kadaj cried out at the sound of the crack that Leon's arm made when the man had it broken. He didn't let the pain show on his face, attempting to be brave for the remaining prisoners.

It was only the four of them now. Kadaj was sobbing quietly as Luxord squeezed what he could reach of Vexen's hand. Axel was dozing off when he felt someone standing in front of him. He heard the chains that held his hands rattle and he almost fell to the ground in his exhaustion but was held up by the guard. Kadaj screamed as his last saviour was dragged away and even Vexen nodded him out. It was like they were watching a hero walk to his death.

"Finally. It's about time we get one that doesn't bother to put up a fight," one of the men sighed, trying to pull Axel up higher so he could walk on his own. "Trust me boy, it would be easier on you if you did this yourself," he said.

Axel was led out onto a stage with bright lights, gazing out into a sea of people. He heard a few gasps and muttered conversations as he held his head up to see them all. He took in a few faces that were recognisable but none were more horrifying then the one that most caught his eye. That face gazed at him with just as much horror that soon turned to malice and loathing.

"Yes, that's right folks. It is who you are all guessing! It's everyone's least favourite run-away!"

Axel tuned the rest out as people started their bidding. He kept his eyes on the floor, praying that when the bidding stopped, it just wouldn't be _that _man. Anyone but him.

-

"And sold! For ... One million dollars. Very good profit you wield, Axel. But yes, Cloud you can collect your prize after the showing."

-

He could feel the man's hungry eyes on him as he was pulled off the stage towards the opposite exit. His whole being was numb. He took in a shuddering breath as he waited to be picked up and hauled away. It wasn't long before the other three were pulled forth, Kadaj looking like a lost, scared little puppy, Luxord and Vexen both seeming to have won the lottery. The same old bat had bought the three of them as a packaged deal, just so that the bidding would be done and over with. Axel looked up when he felt someone place their hand on his chin. Kadaj's innocent orbs locked with his.

"You'll be safe, too, won't you, Axel?"

The red-head couldn't answer as they were all being led out, back onto the stage. "Where'd Leon get to?"

"He didn't get sold as everyone knows how dangerous he can be. He was put down. It's like we're fuckin dogs at a pound! If we aren't good enough, we are sentenced to death!"

Vexen tore his eyes away from the red-head, searching for Luxord's hand in the mass of slaves. Axel felt that familiar spine-tingled shiver. He felt arms grasp him and then he was being whisked away, his eyes growing wide, mimicking Kadaj who started to scream for him to come back. He felt a hand wrap around his mouth so he couldn't scream as he was dragged away, out into the chill of early morning. He didn't bother to struggle; there was no fight in him anyways, not now.

Axel felt his wrists being tied before being tossed into the trunk of some vehicle. He didn't need to see who it was who was stealing him away. He knew that it was Cloud. How could it be anyone but?

-

This was his home. They had brought him back. Why? He staggered from being cramped up for the drive as he was pushed into the dark confines of what he had only so recently called a sanctuary. He felt his knees skin as he collided with the ground and he couldn't help but try to get away. It was the least he could do. He felt that icy chill that had washed over him on his first morning there and could almost hear the battle cry. But Cloud and Saix paid no mind. Saix? When had he gotten there? Nightmares flooded past his eyes and they made him want to cry out. But he wouldn't He wouldn't be so weak. Feeling a foot collide with his side, Axel crashed, headfirst into the dumpster that had shielded him for all those months.

"Was the lesson not learned? Must I show you again why you do not touch my son?!" Cloud growled, picking Axel up by the neck. The boy squirmed desperately and caught the blonde's waist with his legs, wrapping them around Cloud and pushing him to the ground. Scampering off of his attacker, Axel wobbled as fast as he could away from the man. He succeeded in getting to the large brick barrier at the end before Saix had caught him up, pressing that very same dagger from _that _night up against his throat. Cloud growled as he jumped to his feet and pelted down the alley. His face flared in his anger as he pressed their foreheads together. "You really are an idiot. Do you not care about your life?"

Axel spit in that sneering face. Cloud roared, drawing his fist back and slamming it into the famished gut of the red-head, causing Saix to grunt as Axel was pounded into him. The blue-haired man let his prey fall to the ground, a smirk masking the fact that he had just had the breath knocked from his chest. Axel felt his cheek graze against the dirty pavement, his side flaring as Cloud shot a well-placed kick, knocking him over, leaving him stranded like a turtle with his back on those possessions he held so dear. He could feel the still-soft fabric of Reno's shirt against his own bare back.

"Why must you drag it out? You're just going to kill me in the end. Why not finish it now?" Axel hissed, his voice more composed then he would have thought. He glared daggers up at his attackers as he righted himself, getting to his feet gracefully for someone who's arms were tied behind their back. "Just a quick question before you do it. I just got back. How did you know to get me? There were no vehicles anywhere near. How did you know I was home?"

"Do you not remember Vincent? He kept tabs on you ever since two days ago. He told me everything that you did," Saix stated, smirking. Axel smirked too.

"Did he tell you what I did today? Er, yesterday?"

"About your going to the beach? Of course."

"Did he tell you what I did with Roxas while I was there?"

Saix cringed. Something told him that this is where fun and games ended. The mention of his son's name made Cloud stiffen. "Sort of."

"What did you do to him, you monster?! Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's safe at home, Strife. But wouldn't you just love to know what I did to him?"

Cloud stole the knife from Saix, pressing the blade to the red-head's throat. "Tell me now."

"Since you're so eager to know, I kissed him. Would have gone a lot farther had Xaldin not showed up. That son of yours is a big tease."

That smirk stayed on Axel's face, a vein in Cloud's temple pulsating. That smirk was wiped off in an instant, though, as the blonde drew his arm back and punched the boy in the mouth, sending him crashing back to the pile of scraps. Cloud jumped on him, his fists colliding with Axel's cheek and face and every other visible spot he could find.

"I'm gonna kill you, you son-of-a-bitch!"

-

Roxas heard his feet hit the ground in the silence of the street as he trudged the path that had become so involved with his life as of late.

-

This certainly wasn't what he had planned. He hadn't meant for the blonde to abandon the thought of a quick death. Now he was being pounded to a pulp, his bare chest beginning to look a lot like Reno's had that night some months ago. Not much changes over time. Cloud slammed blow after blow into the red-head as his hand worked that blade down on his paling skin. He was losing so much blood. _Is that even a healthy amount to lose? How am I still conscious?_ Axel didn't even bother to move or cry when Cloud finally collapsed atop him, sprawling onto him in his exhaustion. Saix picked him up and began his own attack on the dieing red-head.

"You will be a very sorry little boy once I get done with you. You'll be wishing that you had died that night on the lawn!"

Axel couldn't help but flinch at the cool tone that drifted down on him. Didn't Saix already know that he would have gladly died that night? Or ... morning?

-

The blonde peered around the corner of the alley, his face breaking out in a grin. "Axel, I brought you that breakfast I promised," Roxas stated, holding out a bag that he had thieved for the red-head. He stepped farther into the dark abyss that Axel had called home, expecting to see the boy huddled by his dumpster, lost to sleep under the warm cloak the blonde had given to him. But there was no Axel and there was no cloak. the only things that remained where the boy should have been were a few tattered pieces of his shirt, a little strip of the coat's black fabric and blood -lots of it..

A chill ran down his spine and at that point he heard faint moaning accompanied by a cold, cruel laugh. He spun around to where the noises were issuing from and saw bright blue and blonde at the far end of the alley -around where Axel's sacred possessions were hidden. The red spikes of his newest friend were only visible as he sprinted towards the trio. Axel's lips parted and a tear rolled down his cheek. Roxas fell to his side, moisture dripping from his own eyes before the elder blonde laid a hand on his shuddering shoulder. A growled escaped the boy's paled lips as he glared up at his father.

"Why? Why did you do that?! Why did you kill them?"

"Because, dear boy, I could," Saix answered before Cloud had a chance to open his mouth.

-

The blue haired assassin laughed that cruel laugh as the red-head writhed with bone-shattered pain. He couldn't breathe as his lungs compressed with the effort of staying alive. His entire body was shutting down from the blood he had lost. He could feel his heart slowing to less then a dull thud as it forced more of the crimson life-blood from his veins, making a small pool beneath his frail frame.

"R-Roxas," he sighed, using the last ounce of strength he had left to utter the name of the boy who had once been his rival; the boy who had become his saviour, perhaps even his lover if he had been able to stay with him more then the week he had provided. A single tear leaked down his cheek as the laughter issued him into the darkening bright oblivion of Death. He scarcely felt the bundled that collapsed next to him.

-

"I was only protecting you, Roxas."

"Bullshit!" the blonde screamed, cradling Axel's lifeless corpse with his cheeks being laden with tears. How did this happen? What did they do differently that had led his father to his love? He felt a cold chill wash through him, giving him the sensation of peace before it left him, making him more empty and confused then before. "You killed him for your own vendetta!"

"Roxas, please try to calm down! He was a hazard on your life!"

"He was the best thing that ever happened to me! And I will make you pay for hurting him!" Roxas screeched, grabbing the knife that still stuck from Axel's chest -just as it had with the chest of a younger red-head- and turning on the quieted blue-haired man. His lips drew back in a ravage snarl as he placed Axel's head back to the ground. "I loved him, father! I really did!"

He didn't register what was going on until the ruby-red blood dripped down his hands. The noise didn't register until he felt pain enveloping his chest. Cloud was screaming somewhere behind him but he didn't care. All he wanted right now was to shove the knife as deep into Saix' chest as was possible. They were fighting, even as both began to lose their senses as blood cascaded to the ground below.

"Bastard," Roxas snarled, pressing with all his weight as Saix cocked the gun once more, willing to shoot with another deadly bullet if the need arose. The small blonde felt hands tugging on him but there was no way he would let go of the handle. He had to kill this man. He knew he couldn't bring himself to kill his father so he settled for taking the man that had stolen Axel from him. His vision was starting to swim and still with the pain. _I thought that when you died, you weren't in anymore pain. _Was that what he was doing? Was he dieing? He felt more hands on him, this time freezing cold. He spun his head around but no one but his father was hauling him off of the assassin. The cold feeling disappeared as did the need to move. Knowing his job was done, Roxas let his father drag him back. Saix curled to the ground as Cloud did the same with Roxas sprawled in his lap.

-

"He's a true fighter, isn't he?"

"Why else would I have loved him? I was the only one that ever saw him for him."

"What about me?"

"You came later."

"You're so mean to me, Reno!"

"What are brothers for?"

"A good fuck?"

"That too."

-

"Roxas! Roxas, don't leave me! You can't! Roxas!" Cloud cried, cradling his semi-conscious son in his shaking arms. The small boy's eyes fluttered for a moment.

"D-dad?"

"Roxas?! Roxas, can you still hear me?"

"Dad, I think .. I think I really did love him. Ma-maybe I'll tell him that, when I see him. Maybe I can make it work between the three of us," Roxas breathed, a smile coming to his face as his eyes started to close once more, for a final time. Cloud's screams echoed in his mind as his breathing slowed until it stopped altogether.

-

He blinked. This was the afterlife? But ... Did that mean that his father was dead as well? No. Sitting up, the small blonde realized his father couldn't see him. He could see himself. He sat but his body stayed behind. _So this is death._ He gazed around. Still in the crummy alley that was Axel's home. Axel! Spinning to his right, Roxas laid his eyes upon the corpse of his lover.

"Looking for someone?"

That voice! It couldn't be! It just couldn't! "Axel!" the blonde gasped, jumping to his feet and following where he thought the voice had come from. He could see so much better in this strange place as everything was shrouded in a bright, glowing, golden light. He didn't care how cliché it was at this point! He just wanted to find his Axel! "Axel! Axel? Where'd you go?"

"Almost there," the voice hushed. Roxas sprinted to the spot where he had left the food -the entry to the sanctuary. A pair of red-heads were standing with there backs against the wall, facing each other, one hand outstretched towards him, the other intertwined in that of his twin's. Axel and Reno stood there in all their shining glory as though the light that filtered down on the scene radiated from their bodies. Roxas' face cracked into a sore smile, his hands slipping into each of the twins' as they winked at each other.

"Maybe now, we can all be together," they said, starting and ending at the same exact moment. And with that, Roxas was led into the light by his newfound lovers, being stolen from the world of the living into a world all their own. Once beyond the light, their hands fell apart to be placed around another's waist, interlocking them for eternity and evermore.

--

The End

--

**A/N: I-it's done. Done. O.o Oh my God! I did it! Stolen is done! Or is it? XD There is a bonus chapter on its way but all it is is the Twincest scene. xD But of course you all wanna come back and read that, don't you? XD Well, I thank you! This has been a long, hard journey but I'm done! Thank you for your support! Love to everyone! **

**After this the rest is all bullshit. **

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


	8. Bonus Twincest Chapter

**A/N: Thank you to all those that asked for it! The Twincest bonus chapter is here! I love you all for all of the support you have given me and I'm almost shocked I got this done! Thank Azurela (An-chan) for me as she kinda fixed how this happened. I forgot how to write a lemon right in the middle of writing the first draft of this! X.x I felt rather idiotic for it! XD! But An-chan and Dreamer worked me through it! Thank you, you two! **

**!!**

Reno's hands moved slowly, the end of his tears drying as his lips were grazed by those of his brother. It felt so wrong but right at the same time. This was his _brother_! His twin! His own flesh and blood! But the softly moving hands and the gentle touches were just so right that they couldn't be wrong. Axel's hands were placed delicately on his hips as though too much weight would break him. Maybe it was true, perhaps he was breakable.

Touching became smoother as lips pressed tighter, just as minds raced. This was really happening? Was it truly? They were really letting their lips and hands go free, Reno being pulled into a more comfortable position by Axel's hand on the seat of his jeans. The elder red-head parted his lips slightly and let his tongue out to caress at Reno's entrance. The younger twin gladly let him in, moaning softly at the feel. This was real. They really were on Axel's bed, lips locked together in a lover's kiss. Reno could feel his lungs burning with the need to breathe but couldn't bring himself to pull away, both because he wanted more and the fact that he thought it might hurt Axel. To his surprise, his brother was the first to pull back, panting and looking at his twin with half-lidded eyes as he placed their foreheads together.

"R-Reno ... You didn't ... tell me to ... stop."

The younger shook his head, smiling, brushing his lips gently against his twin's. "Why should I? It's obvious you want me. Who said I might not want you too?" He felt Axel smile against his lips and it sent shivers down his spine. It surprised him how pure this felt. Never before had anyone made him feel like this. His stomach was sent into convulsions as Axel traced a nimble finger down that shuddering spine. The elder red-head deepened the kiss once more, his tongue exploring every inch of that mouth as though he would lose it tomorrow. Reno let his hands wander and found them, resting, one on Axel's neck and the other gripping his back. Axel was slowly setting his hand on his brother's hip once more, grabbing at the black linen that covered him. He waited for Reno's whine of approval before pulling the shirt up and off his brother's spike-lined head. He revelled in the sight of his brother's pale-white chest gleaming before him. Sure, he had seen it before but never had he been able to touch without being afraid.

Touch it he did as he broke away from Reno's mouth to suckle at the sensitive spot on the younger's neck, causing a gasp to escape those lips. Axel bit down, making sure to leave a mark. Reno could feel himself bulging now in his too-tight jeans and was sure he could feel Axel's fullness against him. He snaked his hand down and undid the elder twin's belt before unlatching his jeans. Axel did the same for him but when he was down to his boxers, Reno leaned back from his brother.

"There's something I always wanted to try. Do you think I could?" he asked, a pleading look etching his features. He smirked when Axel raised his eyebrow but nodded. He slid from Axel's lap, causing the elder boy to whine in protest but stopping him when his hands rested on the top of the jeans that still rested, unbuttoned and unzippered, on his pointed hip bones. Before his pants were off, Axel found his shirt being lifted from him, leaving his own pale chest glimmering in the slight light that came from closed blinds. Reno smirked as he replaced himself to the floor, staring down the bulge as he worked at the denim, Axel lifting his hips from the mattress at Reno's instruction. He kept that eyebrow raised until Reno gripped the elastic band of his black boxers. He gasped as Reno rid him of those as well, leaving him completely exposed. And he thought _he_ was going to be the one in charge. Reno spread his legs, getting in between them before pulling Axel up to rest on the edge of the bed.

"Re-Reno... Nngh!"

The younger red-head had flicked out his tongue after taking in the sight of his erect brother, letting his mouth close over the member in front of him. Axel moaned when Reno took him in full before the younger pulled back, almost leaving the member before bobbing back down again. Axel snaked his hands through that shimmering ruby hair of his brother as the younger twin picked up speed, adding a slight rumbling hum to the mix, causing spasms of pleasure to explode through the elder red-head's body.

"Re- .. Re.. Wait a second, okay. Come here," gasped Axel, trying his hardest not to stutter. Reno left him, a pout crossing his features. "I want to try something, too."

"But, Axe! You're so close!" Reno whined.

"I know. That's why I want to go onto the next thing before I do. Please?"

"Next thing?"

"You'll see. Just get up here," Axel winked, placing his hands in those of his brother, pulling him from the floor. The younger red-head wasn't expecting his brother to be so strong and landed, sprawled on top of him, a deep blush shading his cheeks.

With their bodies like this, everything was perfect. But Axel didn't allow Reno to stay in heaven for long before whispering words into his ear. Reno's blue eyes widened before he smirked and nodded, placing a quick kiss on those lips and having his own boxers removed. He went back down to Axel's pulsing erection, his own only inches from the elder red-head's awaiting mouth. He felt himself be taken in and feeling erupted in him, sending shockwaves through his body. He shut his eyes to the feeling before diving down and enveloping Axel once more, moving in a set rhythm with his elder twin. Neither could hold back the moans that built in their throats as they bucked into their brother's mouth, taking in the bucking member of the other and soon Axel was about ready to burst. Of course, he would explode before Reno as the elder red-head had had been administered to first. With a muffled cry of Reno's name, Axel spilled into his brother's mouth as still Reno thrust into his mouth. The younger red-head swallowed happily as he himself exploded into Axel's throat.

Reno made sure to get away from Axel before he turned, collapsing with his hand snaking up the elder's chest. They lay in silence, listening only to their pantings. The younger red-head pulled himself father up and smiled as those arms wrapped around him. He pressed his face into the crook of Axel's neck, the elder red-head placing his chin in those glistening spikes.

"Feeling any better? Over that brat?"

Reno smirked in the post-release euphoria, his eyes still only half-lidded. "Anything you do makes me feel better but this has been the most help you've ever given me. Thank you, Axel."

"Hey, Re ... I have a question for you. I know you've had a few boyfriends but have you ever gone all the way with any of them?"

Reno's rose cheeks blazed the color of his hair. "N-No. I don't have a Demyx, you know."

"Hey, we're just friends with benefits. Besides, he has Zexion now. But, what would you say about going all the way with me?" Axel inquired, placing a delicate kiss on Reno's slightly dripping forehead.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Axel."

Axel placed another tender kiss on the boy's forehead before he teased his way down, biting and nibbling, until he had his teeth clamped onto his brother's lobe, his tongue caressing the soft skin. Reno moaned, throwing his head back as Axel righted himself, still attached to his brother's ear, until he was resting atop him. He allowed his tongue to crawl down and latched onto the sensitive spot on Reno's neck, leaving a second mark on the opposite side of the first when he bite down, suckling. Axel moved his hand down over his brother's toned chest, catching the fingers of his twin in his own and squeezed, bringing their interlocked hands down to their waists. They began to stroke, causing the other to moan, Reno tossing his head back once again at the feel. When Axel felt the hardness rise beneath him, his smirked, letting the boy's neck go as he traveled farther down, trailing his tongue across that perfect skin. He left small marks all the way down his brother's chest, nipping here and there, until he found the indent of Reno's navel.

"Nnngh, Axel," Reno moaned as Axel dipped his tongue into the hole, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Reno's body. It still felt so right. Reno found his hands weaving in through Axel's hair as the elder twin went still lower, pushing the younger boy's legs apart as he did so. He took Reno into his mouth for a moment, sending his tongue down the shaft before pulling himself upright, a smirk laid on his lips as he dipped three fingers in past his teeth. Pulling them out, dripping wet with saliva, he pressed one down at Reno's entrance, pulling his face up to meet Reno's once more before proceeding farther.

"Keep your mind on me, Re. It's gonna hurt a little bit at first, okay?" Axel soothed, pressing his lips against his brother's before entering him, causing the younger to gasp slightly. The elder red-head waited until Reno was used to the feel before easing it in farther. He drew it almost all the way out before pressing it back in, keeping with that slow rhythm. Reno moaned in pained pleasure. Axel increased the speed slightly, continuously. A second finger was inserted before the third.

"A-Axe... Axe, it hurts..." Reno whimpered. The elder red-head cringed at the thought of it hurting his precious younger self. "B-But it f-feels so .. right."

"It'll get better, I promise. It's b-because it's your first t-time," Axel panted, slowing slightly. He sent his three in as far as they would go and Reno cried out, more from the pleasure then pain as Axel struck a nerve. Axel smirked against his brother's lips and took the cry as a sign that he was allowed to pick up his speed once more. He latched his teeth around that perfect neck once again, leaving a third mark in his passion.

"M-More. I-I want ... more."

Axel brought his three digits out of his brother's body, causing the younger red-head to whine in protest before he placed his throbbing man-hood at the entrance instead. His once-probing hand now found lodging on Reno's own member while the younger red-head brought his legs around to rest on Axel's dripping back. The elder red-head thrust down into his brother, causing the younger twin to gasp and whimper and moan. He started off slow, making sure that Reno was comfortable with the pressure and speed and rhythm as he moved his hand up and down the shaft while his teeth bit marks into the flawless flesh of his brother.

"Nngh, Axel, faster! D-Damn tease!" Reno moaned, thrashing his hips up to meet those that were soon to crash upon him. Axel complied with that Cheshire grin, thrusting deeper, faster, harder hitting the younger's pleasure spot over and over. In, out, in, out. Up, down, up, down. Perfect rhythm, perfect harmony. Reno felt the pressure building in his abdomen and cried out his lover's name when he exploded into Axel hand and over his stomach. It took just two more thrusts for Axel to empty into his brother with a cry of his name. He held himself up for a second longer before his supporting arm gave out and he collapsed on his brother in a heap. They laid as they were, panting, sweating messes, for what seemed like an eternity, Axel still inside his brother. He felt his eyes drooping but they shot up at the sound of someone padding closer to the door. Emerald locked with sapphire and the same thought pounded through their mind in a fit of sibling telepathy : _Please not father, please not father! _ Axel didn't even have time to pull out from his twin as the door opened to a mop of bright pink spikes.

"There sure is a lot of noise coming from up here. Are you boys okaaaa- Wha?" Marluxia stumbled on his words when his pink-contacted eyes happened upon his sons still sprawled across each other, sweating, panting, _connected_ masses. The two boys cringed and their red cheeks grew crimson in embarrassment. Axel pulled out and away from his brother slowly, making sure not to hurt the boy, sitting to face the opposite direction of his father. Wiping the mess on his stomach away the best he could, Axel turned ever-so-slowly to face his dumbstruck father.

"I ... We ... It's not what it looks like."

Marluxia shook his head, his face breaking into a smile after getting rid of some of the main shock. "Well, everyone always did say that my sexuality would go to your brains."

"No, dad, it's not like that."

"Axel, it's okay. It was kind of obvious around the house how you felt about him, don't you think?"

Axel looked down at his brother who had managed to pull covers up to his chin from the still-unmade bed. He whimpered slightly, snaking a shaking hand out to grasp Axel's before turning his blue orbs on his father. "It's my fault. I ... I asked Roxas out today. Not the brightest idea. Axel was just trying to cheer me up in the best way he knew how. He gave me what I needed."

"Reno, it's okay. I don't care what you two do, just as long as you go about it the right way. And I know Axel would never do anything to hurt you. I'm okay with it, I swear. It's society that might have a hard time dealing with it, so I wouldn't go too public about it. Remember what happened when I came out of the closet. Your mother flipped and left. So if just someone's sexuality can have that great of an impact, imagine what would happen if anyone knew about what you two just did. So keep that bit hushed, okay?"

"Yeah, Of course."

"Thank you. For not being like everyone else. Thank you for being understanding."

"What type of father would I be if I didn't support my sons in everything they did? Now I'll let you two get cleaned up. Supper will be ready in half an hour. I forgot to ask Aerith what it is she's making but knowing her it will be spectacular!"

With that, Marluxia left, closing the door behind himself. The elder twin glanced down at his brother once more, a sigh of relief issuing from the two. Axel placed his lips down on those of his brother, whispering a muffled 'I love you' against the perfection. The elder red-head moved up off the bed and headed into the bathroom to get showered off. Reno watched him go and couldn't help but feel overwhelming happiness. Even after it was over, it still felt just right. Perfect even? Yes, their love was perfect and nothing anyone said or did could tear them apart.

"I love you, too, Axe."

--

The True End

--

**A/N: A second happy ending? Those boys are so lucky! XD So, do me a favour and tell me what you think, right? I couldn't resist adding Demyx and Zexion! XD I'm still an AkuDemyx fan! XD They are just so cute! XD**

**There's a fire in your eyes and I hope you let it burn into you heart!**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
